Teman Tapi Cinta Mati
by jeruk susu
Summary: (Inspired by Teman Tapi Menikah Film) Mark menyimpan rasa pada Haechan selama 12 tahun lamanya. Akankah akhirnya ia memiliki keberanian untuk menyatakannya? [Tags : Lokal Au, Genderswapping, Markhyuck, Mark Lee Minhyung x Haechan Lee Donghyuck, NCT ]
1. Chapter 1

**Teman Tapi… Cinta Mati**

.

NCT Mark x GS!Haechan Fanfiction

(Markhyuck rasa lokal)

© Rusa Aneh

[ Also Genderswapping for Na Jaemin and Huang Renjun ]

Enjoy~

.

.

Waktu itu umur Mark 11 tahun saat dia pertama kali mengalami perasaan jatuh cinta. Mark sebelumnya tidak peduli sama yang namanya cinta-cintaan. Sampai akhirnya, di Jum'at sore sehabis bermain bola dengan anak-anak komplek, Mark menyalakan tv nya dan dibuat terpesona oleh sosok gadis kecil yang tampil di layar kaca.

Acara yang sedang terputar di tvnya itu bertajuk idola cilik, yaitu sebuah ajang pencarian penyanyi cilik. Salah satu dari 16 peserta acara itu berhasil membuat hati Mark berdesir.

Lee Donghyuck namanya. Seorang anak cewek berwajah manis, rambutnya dikuncir dua, pipinya chubby, dan yang terpenting adalah suaranya. Suara Donghyuck semerdu harmoni surga.

" _Hai~ jangan lupa dukung aku yaa! Caranya, ketik idola cilik (spasi) DONGHYUCK (kirim ke) 4*** vote banyak-banyak, ya! Makaciii."_

Jantung Mark berdebar-debar. Suhu tubuhnya meningkat sehingga pipinya menjadi kemerahan. Ini gawat, Mark benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama terhadap sosok Lee Donghyuck

Sejak saat itu Mark selalu berada di depan tv setiap hari Minggu. Matanya melotot hampir tidak berkedip, apalagi kalau sudah giliran Donghyuck yang tampil. Kalau bisa wajahnya menembus layar kaca, mungkin sekarang kepala Mark sudah masuk ke dalam tv.

"Mark, nontonnya jangan kedeketan! Nanti matanya rusak loh!" peringat bunda Mark. Namun Mark tidak mendengarkan. Ia tidak bergerak seinchi pun dari posisinya saat ini.

"Mark! Bunda bilang apa, ya! kok masih aja bandel sih?" sang bunda menjewer satu kupingnya, lalu menarik Mark untuk mundur sampai ke jarak aman menonton televisi.

"Aduh! Aduh! Iya bun! Ampun!" pekik Mark kesakitan. Bunda melepaskan jewerannya. "Makanya kalo dibilangin nurut." Mark hanya cengengesan menanggapinya.

Sangking ngefansnya dengan Donghyuck, bahkan Mark rela menghabiskan pulsa bundanya untuk mendukung sang idola.

"Mark, bunda baru aja isi pulsa 25.000 tapi kok udah tinggal segini aja ya?"

Mark yang tengah serius menonton idola cilik pun menoleh pada sang bunda. Dilihatnya bunda sedang menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Mark seperti seorang tersangka. Ditatapi begitu, Mark hanya bisa cengengesan.

"Maaf ya bunda, habisnya Mark harus kirim sms banyak-banyak biar Donghyuck bisa menang!"

Sebuah perempatan tercipta di pelipis bundanya. Seperti yang kita bisa tebak, Mark mendapatkan satu jeweran lagi dari sang bunda.

Yah, walaupun Donghyuck harus berakhir di posisi empat besar, namun Mark tetap merasa bangga. Apalagi saat Donghyuck berbicara menatap kamera untuk mengucapkan rasa terima kasih kepada orang-orang yang sudah mendukungnya. Meski hanya dibatasi layar kaca, Mark senang karena Donghyuck seperti berbicara langsung padanya.

Semenjak acara idola cilik itu selesai tidak serta merta membuat nama Donghyuck meredup. Malah nama artis cilik itu makin melejit. Banyak iklan-iklan yang menggunakan wajah Donghyuck. Bahkan ia juga bermain di beberapa judul sinetron.

Seperti yang dilakukan oleh seorang penggemar sejati, Mark tentu tidak mau melewatkan sedikitpun sinetron yang dibintangi Donghyuck. Bahkan suatu hari, kelakuannya sampai membuat kesal teman-temannya yang lain.

Waktu itu cuma Mark yang punya PS _(PlayStation)_. Anak-anak komplek lainnya belum ada yang punya. Daripada mereka main di rental PS, lebih baik numpang main di rumah Mark, kan? Selain gratis, mereka juga dapat kue-kue enak buatan bunda Mark. Ditambah lagi selera game Mark adalah yang terbaik.

Tetapi menjelang sore hari, Mark memindahkan tvnya menjadi AV 1. Ia langsung memencet nomor saluran _esceteve_ yang dihafalnya di luar kepala.

"Udahan dulu ya mainnya. Sinetronnya Donghyuck udah mulai nih," ujar Mark pada teman-temannya.

Meski dilanda perasaan kesal, teman-teman Mark mengalah dan meletakkan stik PS nya di karpet. Mereka pamit pulang sambil sebelumnya melempari Mark dengan kacang sukro.

Kekesalan atas tingkah Mark tidak hanya dirasakan oleh teman-teman Mark. Bahkan papa juga ikutan kena imbasnya.

"Mark, ganti dong! Papa mau nonton motoGP nih," ujar papanya.

Namun protesan sang papa tidak digubrisnya. "Ssst! Papa jangan ngomong dulu. Nanti Mark gak bisa denger Donghyuck ngomong apa."

"Idih, masih kecil kok nonton sinetron sih? Papa bilangin bunda loh ya."

"Mark gak peduli pah sama sinetronnya. Mark cuma mau lihat Donghyucknya aja."

Papa Mark hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil geleng-geleng kepala, namun tetap membiarkan anaknya berlaku sesukanya. Pada akhirnya papa tetap bisa menonton MotoGP karena _screentime_ Donghyuck di episode kali ini tidak terlalu banyak.

Lain lagi saat Donghyuck menjadi _brand ambassador_ sebuah produk makanan manis. Mark itu anak yang tidak suka makanan manis. Terutama coklat. Gigi Mark itu tipe yang sensitif sehingga saat menggigit coklat maka akan terasa cenat-cenut. Tetapi demi Donghyuck, Mark rela membeli berkotak-kotak produk makanan coklat yang dibintangi artis cilik itu.

"Mark, jangan makan _cokolatos_ lagi ya? Biar giginya gak tambah parah. Emangnya Mark mau dicabut giginya sama bu dokter?"

Cepat-cepat Mark menggeleng. Dengan takut ia menatap ke arah dokter giginya. "Nggak bu dokter. Mark gak mau dicabut giginya," ujar Mark sambil memegang kedua pipinya.

Dokter gigi yang memeriksa Mark menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan pasien kecilnya itu. "Lagian Mark ada-ada aja."

Walaupun begitu, Mark tetap merasa senang-senang saja. Selama itu Donghyuck, Mark akan tetap menjadi pendukung setianya. Mark sadar kok kalau dia tidak akan bisa menggapai Donghyuck. Mereka berdua itu sangat jauh, meskipun menghirup udara yang sama, tinggal di kota yang sama. _Ngimpi_ kalau dia bisa bersama-sama Donghyuck. Jadi, inilah cara Mark untuk menujukkan perasaannya pada Donghyuck.

Kecuali semua yang dia kira cuma _ngimpi_ itu ternyata salah besar.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya dalam masa orientasi siswa. Ia sudah resmi menjadi murid SMP. Mungkin selama ini dia tidak sadar, atau terlalu teralihkan perhatiannya sehingga ia tidak menyadari sesuatu yang sangat penting dalam sejarah hidupnya.

Saat Mark sedang bermain bola dengan anak-anak kelas 7 lainnya, ia menangkap sosok malaikat tengah berjalan di koridor. Itu dia pujaan hati Mark. Sosok yang selalu ia bayangkan di setiap lamunan dan yang ia mimpikan dalam tidurnya. Lee Donghyuck. Lee Donghyuck ada di sekolah Mark. Satu gedung, satu koridor, satu angkatan dengan Mark!

Seketika semua orang berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya dan berubah melakukan aktivitas yang sama, yaitu menatap sosok Donghyuck yang sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor.

Donghyuck di dunia nyata, benar-benar cantik. Tidak, tidak. Donghyuck di layar kaca kan memang cantik dan manis apalagi kalau aslinya. Oke, Mark ulang. Donghyuck di dunia nyata benar-benar… _indah_.

Meski Donghyuck hanya seorang bocah SMP, tetapi sosoknya mengeluarkan efek gemilau. Rambutnya yang coklat panjang ikut bergerak-gerak di setiap langkahnya. Seragam SMP nya memeluk tubuh Donghyuck dengan sangat pas. Membuatnya terlihat stylish, ( _padahal cuma seragam SMP! bagaimana bisa?!_ pikir Mark). Kulitnya keemasan bersinar diterpa cahaya matahari. Meski atribut MOS masih melekat padanya, tetapi tidak membuat kecantikannya berkurang sedikit pun.

Berada di dalam satu tempat dengan Donghyuck masih belum bisa dia percaya. Apalagi jika ternyata mereka satu kelas. Mau Mark beritahu yang lebih parahnya lagi? _Lebih parahnya lagi mereka satu bangku._

Setelah dibagikan kelas, Mark segera menuju ruang kelas barunya. Ia melihat sekeliling dan tidak menemukan satu pun orang yang ia kenal. Kebanyakan dari mereka sudah punya teman sebangku. Akhirnya, mau tidak mau Mark duduk sendiri di bangku kedua dari depan. Sampai seorang gadis menghampirinya dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Boleh kan aku duduk disini?" tanya cewek itu.

Mark mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang tersebut, seketika matanya membelalak kaget.

"B-bo-boleh!" ujar Mark dengan lengkingan pada suku kata terakhir. Ia refleks menutup mulutnya dan mengumpati diri sendiri karena telah mempermalukan dirinya di hadapan idolanya. Tetapi Donghyuck menunjukkan ketidakpedulian. Dengan gaya cuek gadis itu menaruh tas _pink_ nya di bangku kosong sebelah Mark dan mendudukkan diri.

"Hai, aku Donghyuck. Tapi kalo orang yang deket sama aku, manggilnya Haechan atau Echan. Jadi ya... terserah kamu mau manggil apa."

"kalo kamu?" tanya Donghyuck seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Tangan Mark gemetar menerima uluran tangan tersebut. Dengan gugup ia menjawab, "M-Mark."

Jantung Mark hampir melompat keluar dari rongga dadanya dan berakhir menggelepar di atas meja. Ia tidak percaya ini. Dirinya berjabat tangan dengan seorang Lee Donghyuck!

"Oooh, Mark. Salam kenal yaa~" Donghyuck menyunggingkan senyum manis. Melihat senyumnya dari dekat membuat Mark berkeringat dingin.

Setelah perkenalan itu, Mark memanggil Donghyuck dengan nama Echan. Jelas saja karena Mark ingin jadi orang yang paling dekat dengan Haechan. Kalau perlu yang paaaling dekat sampai Haechan selalu bergantung padanya.

"Echan! Tunggu!"

Haechan yang hampir melewati pintu gerbang pun menoleh dan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menunggu Mark yang sedang berlari untuk mencapainya.

"Ini pulpen kamu ketinggalan." Mark menyodorkan sebuah pulpen merah bergambar Mario Bross pada Haechan.

Gadis itu membelalakkan matanya melihat benda yang disodorkan oleh Mark tersebut. "Yaampun! ini kan pulpen kesayangan aku! Thanks ya Mark!"

Mark menjadi salah tingkah dan tersenyum bodoh.

"Bye Mark, ketemu besok ya!" Haechan melambaikan tangannya. Mark pun mengangguk dan membalas lambaian tersebut.

Setelah mobil yang ditumpangi Haechan melaju meninggalkan sekolah, Mark memegangi dadanya. Kakinya menjadi lemas sehingga ia harus berpegangan pada pagar. Dia tidak tahu kalau berbicara dan disenyumi oleh Haechan seperti itu bisa membuatnya hilang tenaga.

Waktu berlalu sampai akhirnya mereka menjadi teman dekat. Selama tiga tahun duduk sebangku di SMP menjadikan Mark dan Haechan tidak terlepaskan. Dimana ada Haechan pasti disitu ada Mark. Bahkan sampai ke tempat syuting Haechan sekalipun.

"Eh ada tong Mark. Cari neng Donghyuck ya?"

Mark mengangguk dan tersenyum menaggapi sapaan tersebut. "Tuh, neng Donghyuck lagi di _mek-ap_ in disana."

Setelahnya Mark mengucapkan terima kasih kepada bapak-bapak itu dan bergegas menghampiri Haechan.

Haechan sangat cantik dengan wajah dirias. Jantung Mark mampu berdebar-debar kencang dibuatnya. Gadis itu tampaknya menyadari kehadiran Mark disana. Oleh karena itu Haechan menoleh dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum, yang juga memicu terbentuknya sebuah senyum di wajah Mark.

Haechan melambai-lambaikan tangannya heboh. "Mark!" teriaknya.

"Eiy! Jengjong benyes gerak, cintroong! Bisikan amsyong nentes!" _(Terjemahan : Eiy! Jangan banyak gerak, cinta! Bisa rusak nanti! )_

Sebuah omelan Haechan dapatkan dari salah satu _make up artist_ nya. Ia melirik ke arah Mark yang berjalan mendekatinya. Keduanya lalu terkikik geli. Dari dekat Mark dapat melihat kedua mata Haechan berbinar. _Cantik_ , pikirnya.

"Aku bangga banget sama kamu. _Congrats_ , Echanku."

Tangan Mark menyerahkan seikat bunga. Ia tahu jika Haechan tidak terlalu suka bunga, tetapi gadis itu tidak keberatan dengan bunga matahari. Jadi ia memberikan bunga matahari.

Mata Haechan berbinar senang. Diterimanya bunga tersebut dan ditaruhnya di atas meja riasnya. Kini kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Mark.

"Support dari kamu penting buat aku, Mark. Makasih udah mau dateng kesini."

Saat mengucapkan kalimat itu, Haechahn tersenyum lebar. Tidak pernah ia lihat senyum Haechan sebahagia itu. Senyumannya membuat hati Mark menghangat. Hingga Mark bertekad untuk sebisa mungkin membuat Haechan tersenyum seindah itu.

Di tahun terakhir SMP mereka, Haechan mendapatkan pengakuan cinta pertamanya. Sebenarnya sudah banyak sih yang membuat pengakuan cinta pada Haechan, tetapi baru pertama kali ini Mark merasa terancam. Pasalnya Haechan terus-terusan melamun sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri paska mendapatkan pengakuan tersebut.

Laki-laki yang menyatakan cintanya pada Haechan itu adalah seorang kakak kelas alumni SMP mereka. Kemarin kakak kelas itu mendatangi Haechan dengan seragam SMA favorit di kota. Berhadapan dengan Haechan, kakak kelas itu berlutut dan mendongak menatap Haechan sambil berkata, "Donghyuck, aku udah suka kamu dari lama, tapi baru berani nyatain sekarang karena aku mau ngebuktiin diri dulu kalau aku pantas jadi cowokmu."

"Sekarang, aku udah keterima di SMA favorit. Ini semua hasil dari jerih payah aku, demi kamu."

Semua orang yang hadir menyaksikan adegan tersebut bersorak. Ada yang bersorak kecewa, ada pula yang bersorak menyemangati kakak kelas tersebut. Mark melirik ke arah Haechan yang tengah tertunduk malu, dan saat itu juga hati Mark terasa diremas-remas kuat.

Oke, Mark akui caranya menyatakan cinta pada Haechan tadi itu sangat jantan. Apalagi kakak kelas itu tinggi, berbadan atletis, juga berparas tampan–tetapi tetap lebih tampan Mark. Gawat, Mark benar-benar merasa terancam.

Tadinya ia sudah was-was mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Haechan untuk menanggapi pernyataan cinta super menyentuh itu. Tetapi ia merasa lega karena Haechan menolak kakak kelas tersebut secara halus.

"Makasih ya kak udah ngelakuin hal kayak gini. Kakak hebat banget! Aku kagum sama kakak! Tapi maaf ya kak, aku belum bisa jawab."

Setelah mendengar jawaban Donghyuck, kakak kelas itu akhirnya pergi dari SMP mereka. Mark menatap kepergiannya dengan perasaan iri hati.

 _Dia iri karena dirinya yang sekarang tidak mampu membuktikan kelayakannya untuk Haechan, seperti apa yang dilakukan kakak kelas itu barusan._

Mereka berdua duduk di ruang tv rumah Mark. Haechan tengah serius menekuni buku detik-detiknya. Mereka berdua sedang belajar bersama. Lebih tepatnya, Haechan yang sedang belajar keras untuk dapat menyamai Mark. Demi cita-cita mereka untuk masuk ke SMA favorit bersama.

Sedari tadi, Mark hanya memakan keripik kentang sambil mengamati wajah serius Haechan. Dia sudah menyelesaikan satu paket soal yang ada di buku detik-detiknya. Bukannya meremehkan, tetapi Mark itu lebih pintar daripada Haechan. Apalagi di pelajaran IPA. Jadi Mark jarang mengalami kesulitan sehingga mampu menyelesaikan soal-soal itu lebih cepat.

Tidak tahan melihat ekspresi lucu dari Haechan yang dahinya berkerut-kerut, akhirnya Mark mengusak kepala gadis itu gemas. Usakannya terlalu keras sampai-sampai kuncir dua milik Haechan jadi berantakan.

"Ih Mark, apaan sih?! Lepasin gak?! Jadi berantakan gini tauk!"

Haechan mendorong Mark hingga laki-laki itu jatuh terjungkang dari atas sofa. Mark menatap Haechan dengan mata terbelalak kaget. Dia tidak menyangka akan kekuatan super yang tiba-tiba dimiliki oleh gadis itu.

"Habisnya kamu serius amat sih jadi pengen ngejahilin," ujar Mark sambil cengengesan. Ia kembali pada tempatnya semula di atas sofa, di sebelah Haechan. "Mark! Ih!" pekik Haechan kesal seraya mendorong bahu Mark. Pemuda itu malah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat reaksi menggemaskan sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa sih kamu kok ngebet banget kayaknya masuk SMA itu? —Oh! Aku tau nih!"

Haechan berusaha secuek mungkin dalam meresponnya. "Apa? Gak usah sotoy deh."

"Kamu mau nyusul kakakmu itu kan? Siapa tuh yang waktu itu nyatain cintanya ke kamu? Cieee~"

"Apasih Mark! Nggak deh, jangan sok tau!"

Rona merah muda menjalar di pipi bulat Haechan. Mark terhenyak melihat perubahan ekspresi tersebut. Entah mengapa dadanya terasa dicubit-cubit kecil.

"Tapi beneran deh, ada ya yang mau sama kamu? Cewek brutal terus tengil gini? Hahahahaha!"

Mark mengalihkan rasa cemburunya dengan menggoda Haechan lagi. Gadis itu mengepalkan tangan dan bersiap meninjunya. Namun gerakan Haechan terhenti karena suara omelan yang berasal dari bunda Mark.

"Ayo belajar yang serius. Becandaan mulu ya kalian ini, kayak orang pacaran aja," komentar bunda Mark.

"Ih bun, nggak ya! siapa juga yang mau pacaran sama si tengil ini?" Mark menjulurkan lidahnya pada Haechan.

"Iya deh iya, Mark kan sukanya yang kayak _princess disney_ gitu tante. Yang anggun gitu deh. Aku mah cewek brutal terus tengil otomatis kelempar dari listnya, kan?"

Haechan tertawa melihat eskpresi yang diberikan Mark. Ia menusuk-nusuk pipi sahabatnya itu. Menikmati kesempatannya dalam bergantian menggoda pemuda tersebut.

"Awas loh ya kalo kamu nanti beneran naksir aku. Aku bakal benci kamu seumur hidup."

 _Deg!_

Haechan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Mark. Gadis itu kembali menatap buku detik-detiknya. Tubuh Mark masih membeku mendengar perkataan yang tadi diucapkannya. Meski dengan nada bercanda, namun kalimat itu seperti menggilas habis tubuh Mark.

Sejak kejadian itu Mark bertekad untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Haechan jika ia diterima di SMA yang mereka cita-citakan.

Jarinya menelusuri daftar nama-nama siswa baru yang ditempel di papan depan lobby sekolah. Ia langsung mendapati namanya di urutan 20 teratas, tetapi sudah dua kali ia menelusuri daftar nama tersebut dan belum juga menemukan nama Lee Donghyuck. Mark hampir frustasi mencari nama tersebut. Dadanya berdegub kencang. Ia menoleh pada gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Gimana Chan?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi campur aduk. Antara putus asa, was-was, dan khawatir. Namun Haechan tersenyum manis sekali. Sampai-sampai Mark hampir lupa akan suasana yang dianggapnya genting ini.

"Ada nih. Nomor 338, ehehehe," cengenges Haechan.

"AAAAHHH KITA BERHASIL CHAAANNN!"

"CONGRATULATIONS FOR BOTH OF US!"

"WELCOME TO HIGH SCHOOL!"

Mereka berdua berpelukan dan melompat-lompat girang sambil berteriak-teriak. Beberapa orang di sekitar menatap mereka aneh, tetapi Haechan tidak peduli, begitu juga dengan Mark.

Setelah keduanya melepas pelukan mereka, Haechan menatap Mark dengan mata yang berbinar dan wajah berseri-seri. Di saat seperti ini aura milik Haechan yang selalu Mark kagumi terpancar keluar. Fitur-fitur wajahnya melunak, menjadikannya makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang paling Mark syukuri di setiap doanya.

Mark menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Mulutnya terbuka untuk, namun menutup lagi. Menelan bulat-bulat kalimat yang sudah dipersiapkannya di ujung lidah, bersamaan dengan salivanya. Sebagai gantinya, kedua sudut bibir Mark terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum lembut. Haechan membalasnya dengan senyuman secerah mentari.

 _Mark adalah seorang pengecut yang terlalu takut untuk menyuarakan hatinya pada Haechan_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Teman Tapi… Cinta Mati**

.

NCT Mark x GS!Haechan Fanfiction

(Markhyuck rasa lokal)

© Rusa Aneh

.

.

Siang itu sangat panas, namun tidak melunturkan semangat anak-anak kelas 10 untuk bermain sepak tutup botol di tengah lapangan. Mark yang memang terbiasa bermain sepak bola dengan anak-anak komplek pun beberapa kali berhasil menciptakan gol.

Ia melakukan beberapa selebrasi kecil hingga matanya menangkap sosok Haechan. Gadis itu duduk disana bersama cewek-cewek lain yang mengelu-elukan namanya. Namun wajah Haechan menghadap ke arah lain, yaitu membelakanginya. Mark merasa kecewa, tetapi tetap melanjutkan permainan.

"Mark, kamu bau keringet ih jorok!"

Setelah selesai bermain di lapangan, Haechan dan Mark berjalan beriringan di koridor menuju kelas mereka. Iya, setelah tiga tahun sekelas di SMP, mereka sekelas lagi di SMA. Satu bangku pula.

"Ini mah bau-bau sehat, Chan. Ahahahaha." Mark malah makin menempelkan tubuhnya pada Haechan. "Jangan deket-deket Mark!" Gadis itu menjerit dan mencubit perut Mark. Cubitan Haechan sama sekali tidak terasa pada perut Mark yang berbentuk otot-otot itu.

Sejak liburan sehabis Ujian Nasional, Mark banyak berubah. Tingginya sudah mengalahi Haechan. Badannya yang dulu kurus kering dan agak bungkuk berubah menjadi tegap dan lebih berisi. Dadanya menjadi lebih bidang, lengannya yang dulu hanya tulang berbalut kulit dan diisi sedikit daging kini menonjolkan otot-otot. Rahangnya kini lebih tajam. Rambutnya yang dulu selalu klimis kini bermodel acak-acakan seperti _oppa-oppa boyben_ Korea. Badannya yang dulu berbau khas anak laki-laki SMP baru puber kini berbau parfum _boyish._ Kalau kata orang-orang sih, Mark adalah definisi dari puberty goals.

Makanya, Mark di SMA tiba-tiba menjadi populer di kalangan cewek-cewek. Bahkan sampai membuat Haechan pusing.

Pernah suatu hari, seorang cewek cantik bernama Herin datang menghampirinya dengan senyum lebar dan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Donghyuck, bantuin aku dong buat deket sama Mark…"

Herin ini manis banget deh, asli. Apalagi lesungnya ituloh! Ugh, bikin gemas! Tapi Haechan menyayangkan sosok semanis Herin harus berakhir naksir dengan cowok sesongong Mark.

"Ngapain juga aku bantuin? Usaha sendiri lah!" ujar Haechan dengan gayanya yang memang terkenal cuek. Tetapi mendengar penolakan tersebut tidak membuat Herin gentar. "Pleasee~ kamu kan deket banget sama Mark, jadi tolong bantuin dong… Ya? Ya?"

Haechan memutar bola matanya. Ia tidak suka sesuatu yang ribet. Jadi ia pun menyanggupi permintaan Herin tersebut. Lagipula, siapa sih yang bisa menolak tatapan memelas itu?

"Yaudah deh…"

"Yes! Thankyou Donghyuck!"

Saat di kantin, Haechan berjalan bersama Herin. Mereka berdua menghampiri Mark yang tengah membeli bakso. Setelah mereka cukup dekat dengan Mark, Haechan mendorong tubuh Herin. Alhasil, tubuh Herin menabrak punggung Mark.

"Woy! Liat-liat dong anj– hah?"

Niatnya sih Mark ingin mengumpat, tetapi tidak jadi saat melihat pelaku penabrakan tersebut adalah seorang cewek. Ia memandang heran ke arah Herin yang tengah tersenyum-senyum malu.

Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Haechan yang berdiri tidak jauh dari sana. Gadis itu menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian, dan tangan yang melipat di depan dada.

"Noh, si Herin minta dikenalin. Kalian berdua kenalan sana. Udah ya, bye~"

"Eh! Chan! Heh!"

Namun Haechan pura-pura tidak mendengar dan melenggang pergi begitu saja. Mark kesal dengan perilaku Haechan. Apa maksudnya? Dia lagi main jodoh-jodohan?

Kini Mark melirik ke arah Herin yang menunduk malu sambil melilit-lilit ujung rambutnya dengan jari telunjuk. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, wajah gadis itu sudah semerah tomat.

"Eh, kita duduk dulu aja yuk?" ajak Mark. Herin menjawab ajakan tersebut dengan anggukan pelan. Mereka berdua berjalan menjauhi stand bakso dan mencari tempat duduk.

Diam-diam kepala Mark celingak-celinguk mencari sosok Haechan. Dan tidak sengaja melihat Haechan tengah berduaan dengan seorang kakak kelas. Kalian masih ingat tidak dengan kakak kelas yang mendekati Haechan waktu SMP dulu? Haechan dan Mark masuk di SMA yang sama dengan kakak kelas itu. Itulah dia orangnya yang kini tengah berduaan dengan Haechan di kantin.

Dengan sengaja Mark memilih tempat duduk yang ada di belakang Haechan. Agar ia bisa melihat dua orang itu dengan jelas. Sedangkan Herin menyusulnya duduk berseberangan dengan Mark. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak Mark gubris. Perhatiannya fokus kepada sepasang manusia disana.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mata Mark terbelalak kaget saat kakak kelas itu memberikan Haechan sebuket kecil bunga. Lalu Haechan tersenyum malu-malu dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil bunga tersebut.

Perasaannya benar-benar dongkol. _Apa-apaan itu? Haechan kan gak suka bunga! Kenapa diterima?!_ Protes Mark di dalam hati.

Tanpa sadar ia menusuk-nusuk baksonya dengan sadis. Herin memberikan tatapan khawatir kepada Mark.

"Mark? Mark!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Mark menyentakkan kepalanya. "Kamu mikirin apa sih dari tadi? Kok sampai digituin baksonya?"

Ia melirik ke dalam mangkuknya. Kini dia dapat melihat keadaan baksonya yang sangat tragis. Mark menatap Herin dengan tatapan malas.

"Gua cabut ya Rin. Gak napsu makan!"

"Eh! Mark! Eh aduh! Kenapa sih?!" pekik Herin frustasi.

Semakin hari kakak kelas itu semakin menjadi. Bahkan kabarnya mereka sudah jadian. Mark tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Soalnya baru pertama kali ini ada yang mendekati Haechan sampai benar-benar pacaran. Untuk memastikannya, Mark memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung pada yang bersangkutan.

"Kamu jadian sama kakak kelas itu?" tanya Mark di tengah-tengah pelajaran sejarah.

Haechan melirik Mark, lalu menjawab dengan ketus. "Kepo banget sih!"

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Mark. Dia tahu sih, ini waktu yang tidak tepat untuk bertanya. Mencari ribut di saat pelajaran sejarah sama dengan mencari mati. Tetapi Mark sudah sangat penasaran.

"Ah pasti bener kan udah jadian? Pasti si Woojin Woojin itu nembak kamu pake cara _cheesy_?" Mark menyikut pelan lengan Haechan sehingga ia mendapatkan pelototan dari gadis tersebut.

"Apa sih? sok tau!" desis Haechan galak.

"Ngaku deh! Aku tuh tau ya gaya kamu gimana."

"Emang gimana?" bisik Haechan.

Kini gadis itu menaruh pulpen Mario Brossnya di meja dan memfokuskan diri pada Mark. Mark menyunggingkan senyum lebar, semakin bersemangat menggoda Haechan.

"Kamu tuh awal-awal sok jual mahal. Sikapnya dingin, jutek, tapi pas dikasih yang _cheesy-cheesy_ gitu langsung meleleh. Ngaku?!"

"Apaan sih!"

"Pasti kak Woojin nembaknya pake bunga, terus berlutut gitu kan? sambil bilang—"

Omongan Mark terputus kala netranya bersinggungan dengan netra milik Haechan.

"Sambil bilang apa, Mark?"

Mark menelan ludahnya. Ia melihat Haechan tengah menunggunya dengan tatapan penuh antisipasi. Lalu dengan satu tarikan nafas, Mark berbisik pelan,

"Dia bilang, _Haechan… would you be my girlfriend?"_

Dalam beberapa saat keheningan melanda mereka berdua. Mark masih menatap Haechan dengan tatapan yang sangat serius. Sedangkan Haechan masih mencerna _guyonan_ Mark di dalam kepalanya.

"AHAHAHAAHAHA ngaco kamu! Kan … sotoy baget sih!"

Haechan mendorong pelan bahu Mark. Laki-laki itu memberikan cengiran lebar untuk menyembunyikan bunyi degub jantungnya.

"Daritadi saya perhatikan kalian ngobrol terus, ya?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kedua teman sebangku itu. Mark mengusap tengkuknya, terlihat menyesal, sedangkan Haechan hanya memberikan guru mereka cengiran lebar.

"Donghyuck! Mark! Keluar dari kelas saya, sekarang!"

Akhirnya mereka berdua mendapat hukuman berdiri di koridor kelas, sambil mengangkat satu kaki, dan menjewer kedua telinga mereka masing-masing.

"Kamu sih… kita jadi dihukum kan!" Haechan menyenggol tubuh Mark. Membuat laki-laki itu hampir terjatuh.

"Enak aja! Kalo kamu ketawanya gak kayak nenek lampir, kita gak bakal disuruh keluar."

Mark menurunkan kakinya, kini gantian ia yang menyenggol Haechan hingga tubuh gadis itu terlempar ke samping.

"Santai aja dong nyenggolnya!"

"Yeee kamu yang nyenggol duluan kok!"

"Ngeselin banget ya lo!"

Mark menjulurkan lidahnya dan menarik ujung matanya dengan jari telunjuk membuat wajah mengejek.

"Muka lo jelek banget!"

"Muka lo tuh yang jelek!"

Mereka berdua saling senggol. Tawa mereka meledak-ledak meramaikan koridor yang sepi.

"Mark! Donghyuck!" pekik guru sejarah mereka dari ambang pintu kelas. Mata beliau melotot dengan wajah horror. Dengan sigap, mereka berdua kembali pada posisi semula.

"Sudah dihukum, masih berani ribut lagi. Mau hukumannya ditambah?"

Keduanya menggeleng secara serempak. Guru sejarah mereka memicingkan kedua matanya. Seperti hendak menguliti keduanya hidup-hidup.

"Awas ya kalian!" Ancamnya, sebelum masuk kembali ke dalam kelas.

Mereka berdua saling tatap. Beberapa saat kemudian tubuh keduanya berguncang-guncang akibat menahan tawa.

"Tapi emang bener sih, kak Woojin nembaknya pake bunga, terus dia nyanyiin aku lagu. Aku gak suka bunga, tapi dia bikin aku _melting_. Ahahaha."

Hati Mark terasa getir kala ia melihat senyum lembut Haechan, yang terbentuk ketika gadis itu membicarakan Woojin.

"Gak mau tau, pokoknya PJ."

"Iye.. Iye.."

"PJ gua yang paling mahal pokoknya!" Cengiran Mark semakin lebar.

Haechan mendengus kesal. Ia mendorong bahu Mark main-main. "Dasar _Magadir_! Manusia Gak Tau Diri!"

Mendengar tawa Haechan, melihat senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya, mata yang berkilat senang, dan wajahnya yang menunjukkan bahagia, Mark ingin memberikan sesuatu yang lebih serius untuk gadis tersebut.

Ia ingin mencintai Haechan dengan cara yang berbeda. Berbeda dengan cara yang ditunjukkan Woojin atau laki-laki lain lain yang mencintai Haechan.

Katakanlah ia berlebihan, tetapi Haechan pantas mendapatkan cinta yang tulus, cinta yang serius dan penuh pembuktian, cinta yang penuh pengorbanan, cinta yang penuh pengabdian untuknya. Bahkan Mark berani bilang jika Haechan layak mendapatkan seluruh alam semesta ini dan seisinya.

Tetapi untuk saat ini Haechan tidak perlu tahu akan perasaannya itu. Saat ini Mark belum punya apa-apa untuk bisa dia buktikan pada Haechan. Tetapi suatu saat nanti, Mark akan datang memberikan cinta yang cukup untuknya.

Awal-awal Haechan dan Woojin jadian, Mark sering terbakar api cemburu. Semua itu menuntunnya untuk melakukan tindakan ceroboh, yaitu mengambil keputusan untuk berpacaran dengan Herin.

"Apa? Kamu serius kan Mark?"

Bisa dilihat wajah Herin yang merekah senang saat diajaknya jadian. Berbeda dengan Mark yang berwajah datar. Seolah ajakannya barusan bukanlah apa-apa.

"Iya serius. Kenapa? Apa lo gak mau?" tanya Mark.

"Eh-eh! Kata siapa? Aku mau kok!"

Gadis itu bergelayut manja di lengan Mark. "Makasih ya, Mark!" ujarnya dengan nada bahagia.

Percayalah, Mark sudah memakai berbagai cara supaya dia bisa mengalihkan rasa cemburunya pada Haechan. Bahkan sedikit banyak ia berharap kalau-kalau Haechan cemburu padanya ketika tahu dia jadian dengan Herin.

"Ciee~ unyu banget sih kalian~" goda Haechan dengan suara yang diimut-imutkan. Mark menjulurkan lidahnya pada gadis yang ada di balik jendela mobil Woojin.

"Gila sih yang baru jadian lengket banget. Ahahahaha."

Dengan sepenuh hati, Mark mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya.

"Yaelah, ini bocah kayak gak nyadar kalo pacaran gimana," dengus Mark. Sedangkan Haechan memberikannya sebuah cengiran.

"Mark, anterin Herin pulang ya. Pastiin anak orang sampai rumah dengan selamat sentosa."

Haechan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk mencubit pipi Mark.

"Uuuu~ Marky aku udah gedee~"

"Sakit, bego," cemberut Mark.

Mark menepis pelan tangan Haechan. Gadis itu terkikik geli karena berhasil menggoda sahabatnya. "Yaudah deh, duluan ya! bye!" seru Haechan ke arah Mark dan Herin, kemudian menaikkan kaca mobilnya.

Di dalam hatinya, Mark mengerang frustasi. Kok bisa sih Haechan malah senyum senang begitu melihat Herin bergelayut manja di lengannya? Memikirkan hal tersebut menjadikan suasana hati Mark memburuk.

"Lo pulang sendiri ya Rin," ujar Mark setelah mobil yang ditumpangi Woojin dan Haechan melaju meninggalkan mereka. "Loh? Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Herin bingung.

Kali ini Mark tidak menahan diri untuk memutar bola matanya. Ia mendengus, "Gua ada urusan. Udah lah lo pulang sendiri aja. Kan biasanya juga pulang sendiri."

Herin mengernyitkan dahi. Pipi gadis itu menggembung, menunjukkan ekspresi kesal. Kalau saja Mark tidak cinta mati pada Haechan, mungkin ia akan luluh pada Herin. Sayangnya, hati Mark sudah _fully booked by_ Haechan.

Akhirnya Herin pasrah saja saat Mark melepaskan lengannya. Mark bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal atau mengatakan hati-hati untuknya. Laki-laki itu asal saja berjalan meninggalkan Herin ke arah yang berlawanan. Herin menatap punggung Mark sedih, namun akhirnya gadis itu memilih untuk tidak mengejar Mark, dan berjalan pulang dengan kepala menunduk.

Mark berjalan tanpa melihat sekeliling. Kakinya menendangi batu-batu kecil yang ia temui di jalan. Dia menjadi kepikiran, kalau dia yang punya mobil, apakah Haechan lebih memilih pulang-pergi dengannya?

Ah, sebuah ide merasuki kepala Mark. Dia harus mecobanya.

Malamnya, Mark sekeluarga berkumpul di meja makan untuk makan malam. Mark sudah memikirkan ini sejak tadi dan membulatkan tekad untuk berbicara kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Bun, Pah, Mark kan udah sering ya pergi-pulang sekolah sendiri. Pas SD-SMP jalan kaki terus pas SMA naik trans. Kayaknya lebih efisien deh kalo Mark pakai kendaraan pribadi?"

Mark melirik kedua orang tuanya dengan lirikan harap-harap cemas. Beberapa detik berlalu, namun kedua orang tuanya masih saja diam menikmati makan malam mereka. Mark takut dia salah bicara dan berakhir membuat marah kedua orang tuanya. Namun ia merasa lega saat sang bunda membuka suara.

"Iya, Mark masih punya itu kan, sepeda gunung yang udah jarang dipake? Pake aja buat ke sekolah."

Mark menarik nafas, mencoba sabar. "Bukan gitu maksud Mark, bun. Kan sekolah jauh masa naik sepeda pancal?"

Bunda Mark memicingkan mata, menatap anak sulungnya penuh selidik. "Ah, bunda tau nih. Jangan-jangan kamu minta dibeliin mobil?"

Mendengar tuduhan sang bunda, Mark hanya mampu memberikan cengiran lebar. Sang adik yang duduk di sebelahnya pun sampai tersedak makanannya.

"Gila lo Mark! minta dibeliin mobil?! Baru juga kelas 10 udah gayaan banget!"

Jisung menatap Mark dengan mata melotot. Kemudian bocah SMP itu menoleh kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Bun, Pah, gak usah diturutin. Liat aja ntar kalo udah kelas 11 dia mintanya jet pribadi!"

Sang papa hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kedua anak laki-lakinya yang tengah adu tatap itu. Beliau meletakkan alat makannya di meja, kemudian berdeham agar semua anggota keluarganya memberikan atensi.

"Kalau Mark memang mau mobil, kenapa gak nabung dari uang jajan sendiri?"

Mendengar usulan sang papa, Mark hanya bisa menganga lebar. "Hah? Pake uang jajan Mark, pah? Ya Tuhan… bisa-bisa hidup Mark di sekolah jauh dari kata sejahtera, pah!"

"Udah ah gak usah ngaco. Pokoknya kalo Mark mau beli mobil, ya pake uang sendiri. Gimana pun caranya. Titik!"

Kalau sang bunda sudah memberikan ultimatum, bahkan sang papa pun tidak bisa menolongnya. Padahal Mark tadi bisa saja nego-nego sedikit dengan sang papa. Gagal sudah Mark memiliki mobil untuk mengantar-jemput Haechan.

Percakapan Mark tadi malam dengan orang tuanya dia ceritakan pada Haechan. Gadis itu tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Mark, mengasihaninya. Haechan menyeka air mata yang menggenang di ujung matanya.

"Yaampun Mark… lagian kamu tuh ya! emang kenapa sih? Herin ngeluh kepanasan makanya kamu minta beliin mobil?"

 _Bukan! Alasan aku mau punya mobil ya biar bisa anter-jemput kamu._ Tentu saja Mark tidak menyuarakan isi pikirannya.

"Ya kalo kamu mau beli mobil, kerja lah Mark. Kayak aku," ujar Haechan. Mark membelalakkan matanya kaget. "Jadi artis, gitu?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya. Haechan tertawa, kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya terserah kamu. _Passion_ kamu apa? Ya kamu jadiin buat menghasilkan duit. Aku kan sukanya nyanyi sama akting, makanya jadi artis."

Sebuah senyum cerah menghiasi wajah ganteng Mark. "Widih, ada apaan nih?" tanya Haechan takjub melihat perubahan pada air muka Mark. "Dapet pencerahan. Thanks to you."

/

Dari sekian banyak laki-laki yang mendekati Haechan, baru Woojin yang berhasil meluluhkan hati gadis itu. Woojin adalah anak populer. Dia pemain bass dan merupakan ketua ekskul band. Woojin berparas tampan dengan alisnya yang tebal senyum lebar yang mampu melelehkan hati para gadis. Belum lagi sifatnya yang ramah dan easy going, membuat Woojin memiliki banyak teman.

Meski begitu Mark tidak suka dengannya. Aura kenegatifan Mark akan keberadaan Woojin menjadikan hubungan keduanya tidak terlalu akrab dan baik. Misalnya seperti sekarang ini. Woojin lewat di hadapan Mark. Bukannya menyapa, tetapi pemuda itu malah menaikkan dagunya dan melenggang lewat dengan wajah songong. Mark menatap Woojin dengan tatapan tajam. Setelahnya, Mark membuang ludahnya.

"Marky!"

Tubuhnya sedikit oleng saat Herin menubrukkan dirinya. Gadis itu melingkarkan lengannya pada lengan Mark dan tersenyum lebar.

"Apaan sih Rin?" tanya Mark masih sensi karena Woojin tadi. Herin mengernyitkan dahinya. "Galak amat sih?" kata gadis itu.

Tak lama kemudian ia melihat Haechan berjalan di koridor. Gadis itu tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Mark melepaskan pegangan Herin pada lengannya, kemudian buru-buru pergi menghampiri Haechan.

"Mark! Yah, Mark kok pergi sih?!" tetapi Mark tidak menggubris rengekan Herin di belakangnya.

"Kalo jalan itu jangan sambil main hp."

Haechan mendangakkan kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya. Mark melirik ke arah ponsel Haechan. Ingin tahu apa yang sedang gadis itu lakukan dengan ponselnya.

"Sorry, lagi bantuin anak-anak OSIS promosiin pensi di instagram," ujar Haechan. mereka berdua pun jalan beriringan di koridor. "Pensi?" tanya Mark. Haechan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mark banyak dengar dari kakak kelasnya jika acara pentas seni adalah acara yang paling ditunggu-tunggu. Biasanya mereka akan mendatangkan artis-artis hits. Dan bagi siapa yang ikut berpartisipasi di acara itu, sudah pasti menjadi anak _famous_.

"Kak Woojin ini juga dari kemaren rempong banget—"

"Woojin? Kenapa emangnya dia?" potong Mark cepat.

"Eh? Dia kan ikutan pensi, tapi band nya kurang anggota."

Mata Mark berkilat mendengar perkataan Haechan. "Sini, ikut aku." Tanpa sempat bertanya-tanya, tangan Haechan sudah ditarik duluan oleh Mark. Gadis itu juga pasrah saja, tidak melayangkan protes, dan mengikuti kemana Mark akan membawanya.

"Nah, ini dia." Mark berhenti sejenak di depan mading sekolah, kemudian ia mencabut sebuah brosur yang ditempel dengan pin. "Woojin bassist kan?" tanyanya sambil melambai-lambaikan brosur di depan wajah Haechan.

Gadis itu memicingkan mata untuk dapat melihat isi brosur lebih jelas. "Iya, kenapa emangnya?" tanya Haechan. "Aku mau daftar."

Di sepanjang jalan menuju ruang ekskul band, Mark tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Haechan yang berjalan di sampingnya hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi. Bingung atas sikap sahabatnya itu. tetapi ia diam saja dan mengantarkan Mark menuju ruang ekskul band.

"Emangnya lo bisa main apa?"

Tanya Woojin sadis, dengan alis dinaikkan sebelah, dan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada. Haechan yang tadinya ada di sebelah Mark kini berjalan ke arah Woojin. Melihat hal itu membuat emosi di dalam dirinya membara.

"Gua bisa main gitar," ujar Mark. Woojin mengamatinya dari ujung kaki hingga kepala, kemudian menatap matanya dengan tatapan remeh. "Oh ya?" laki-laki itu menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian. "Sori aja ya, band kita buka band abal-abal. Kalo lo gak bagus ya gak bisa join."

Secara tidak langsung Woojin menantang Mark, dan dia siap menerima tantangan itu. Maka ketika Changbin, seorang drummer, memberikannya sebuah gitar listrik, Mark menerimanya dengan mantap.

Wajah songong yang tadi Mark berikan berubah menjadi serius. Mark melirik sekilas ke arah Haechan, kemudian menyeringai. Tangannya memetik kunci pertama, lalu ia memainkan _Sugar We're Going Down_ oleh Fall Out Boy dengan mempesona. Tanpa sadar, Haechan menahan nafasnya saat Mark mulai memetik senar gitarnya.

"Wow, selamat ya Mark!"

Haechan tersenyum lebar. Gadis itu berjinjit , lalu memeluk lehernya erat. Beberapa detik Mark dibuat salah tingkah. Namun akhirnya tubuh Mark menjadi rileks dan ia membalas pelukan gadis itu.

"Woojin itu picky banget. Tapi kamu berhasil! Yaampun gue bangga banget!"

Mereka berdua melepaskan pelukannya. Wajah Haechan mengarah ke arah lain. Gadis itu berdeham, kemudian, kalau Mark tidak salah dengar, tertawa salah tingkah.

"Sebentar lagi bel. Yuk, ah, balik ke kelas." Haechan menarik tangannya. Mark diam saja dan mengikuti langkah Haechan dari belakang.

Tangannya memegang dada kirinya. Walaupun hanya sebentar, tetapi jantung Mark berdetak tidak karuan.

Yang paling Mark tidak suka adalah, ketika Haechan membicarakan hubungannya dengan Herin.

"Kamu tuh kenapa sih, Mark? Kemarin batalin janji kencan sama Herin gitu aja? Padahal kan itu perayaan tiga bulanan kalian?"

Haechan menyedot _milkshake_ nya. Kemudian jari telunjuknya menuding wajah Mark. Rahang bawahnya bergerak-gerak kesal, dan matanya menyipit tajam.

"Bukannya apa ya, tapi kalo emang gak suka ya putusin. Kalo kayak gini aku yang kena imbasnya. Dia curhat mulu ke aku kan jadinya…"

"Gilak pusing banget gue!" Haechan mendengus.

Mark mengerutkan keningnya, dan menunjukkan ekspresi tidak suka. "Loh, kok dia malah curhat ke kamu sih? Emang kalian deket?" tanyanya pada Haechan.

Gadis itu mengendikkan bahu dan menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban. "Enggak. Dia deketin aku soalnya aku deket sama kamu. Tauk ah! Pokoknya kamu selesaiin urusan kamu sama Herin."

Setelah mendengar keluhan Haechan tersebut, keesokan harinya, Mark langsung mencari Herin. Mark bahkan sampai mendatangi ke kelasnya. Kalau Mark pikir-pikir, ini baru pertama kalinya dia menghampiri Herin duluan. Karena biasanya Herin yang akan menunggunya di depan kelas.

"Mark? Kamu mau jemput aku ke kantin?" sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah manis gadis itu. Buru-buru Mark menggeleng, kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Herin untuk menjauhi kelasnya.

"Gua mau tanya, lo ngomong apa aja ke Echan?" tanya Mark langsung pada intinya. Herin kebingungan dengan pertanyaan tersebut. Ditambah wajah Mark yang datar membuatnya sedikit takut. "E-eh, nggak macem-macem kok! Cuma curhat tentang kamu ke dia."

"Mulai sekarang gak usah curhat-curhat lagi ke Echan."

Merasa tingkah Mark menjadi aneh, Herin mengernyitkan dahi dan menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa? Aku kan cuma curhat ke dia. Lagian kan dia deket banget sama kam –"

"Lo bisa gak sih, gak bikin susah orang?"

Tanpa sadar Mark bertanya dengan nada ketus. Ia melihat sekeliling dan lega saat situasi di sekitarnya sepi. Kini dia kembali menghadap ke arah Herin yang wajahnya memerah menahan kesal.

"Iya maaf. Aku gak tau harus curhat sama siapa kalo bukan ke Haechan. setelah ini aku gak curhat lagi ke dia."

Seharian itu Mark tidak melihat Haechan. Seusai latihan basket bersama Jeno, Mark pulang dengan menaiki sepeda gunungnya.

"Bro, yakin nih gak mau numpang?" tanya Jeno dari balik kursi kemudinya. Di sebelahnya ada Jaemin yang mengernyitkan dahinya. "Mark, gak usah nebeng Jeno. Nanti bisa ganggu!" ujar Jaemin.

Jeno melirik ke arah gadis yang ada di kursi penumpang itu dengan tatapan kesal. "Ye, apaan sih lo. Gua kasih tumpangan juga karena gua ngerasa bersalah udah ngenain bola basket ke kepala lo."

Mark hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah dua temannya itu. Jeno kembali kepada Mark. "Bro, jadi gimana?" tanya Jeno lagi.

Ia menggeleng dan mengacungkan jempolnya. Menolak tawaran tumpangan dari Jeno yang pulang dengan mengendarai mobil.

"Aman aja mah gua," jawab Mark.

Jeno pun mengangguk, kemudian membunyikan klaksonnya sebelum melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Mark.

Semenjak pembicaraannya dengan kedua orang tuanya di meja makan malam itu, Mark bertekad untuk menjadikan sepeda pancal sebagai kendaraannya pulang-pergi sekolah. Anggapannya, hal ini merupakan salah satu perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan mobil.

Sesampainya ia di rumah, hari sudah sore. Mark merasakan tubuhnya pegal-pegal, akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi mandi dan langsung tidur. Ia sudah jauh mengarungi alam mimpi, hingga dering ponselnya memaksanya bangun dari tidur pulas. Dikuceknya kedua matanya dan ia melihat ke arah jam dinding. _Jam 11 malam_.

Ia mengambil ponsel yang diletakkan di meja sebelah kasurnya. _Echan._ Melihat siapa yang menelpon, Mark buru-buru mengangkatnya.

"Iya, kenapa Chan?"

"…"

"Hah? Oke, tunggu ya."

Disinilah Mark sekarang. Masih dalam keadaan mengantuk, ia membayar ojeknya. Lalu segera memasuki lokasi syuting tempat Haechan berada.

"Oh my god, Mark! You're my savior!"

Mark tersenyum dan menyambut pelukan hangat Haechan. Pelukan Haechan mampu menghilangkan kantuk dan lelahnya setelah naik ojek dari rumah ke lokasi syuting di larut malam begini.

"Maaf banget deh harus nelpon kamu jam segini buat bawain baju aku. Aku lupa bawa! Tadi aja udah kena omelan, untung aja ada kamu."

Gadis itu merengut dan mengambil alih baju yang dipegang Mark. Mark hanya dapat menggumamkan kata "Kebiasaan," sambil mengusak lembut surai Haechan. Gadis itu pun menarik Mark untuk masuk lebih dalam ke gedung tempat penyutingan berlangsung.

"Emang Woojin dimana sampai aku yang harus kamu maintain tolong?" tanya Mark, meski sebenarnya dia tidak keberatan jika dialah orang yang Haechan mintai tolong. "Gak tau tuh. Pacarnya lagi butuh aja ngilang. Anyway thanks banget ya! kalo kamu mau balik juga gak papa kok," ujar Haechan sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya. Gadis itu memberikan baju yang tadi dibawakan Mark kepada _manager_ nya.

"Kamu disini sampai jam berapa?"

Haechan melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Ia tersenyum karena Haechan masih memakai jam pemberian Mark di hari ulang tahun Haechan yang ke 14 tahun.

"Oh, kayaknya masih lama deh."

"Yaudah aku tungguin."

"Gak papa nih?" tanya Haechan khawatir.

"Iya gak papa."

Sekali lagi Haechan memberikan pelukan singkat pada Mark sebelum gadis itu melepaskannya untuk bersiap-siap melanjutkan kegiatan syutingnya.

Sedari tadi Mark menguap lebar seraya menahan kepalanya agar tidak jatuh ke depan. Jujur saja, Mark sangat lelah. Tadi dia keasyikan main basket dengan Jeno sampai tubuhnya pegal-pegal semua. Namun dia harus tahan demi menunggui Haechan menyelesaikan kegiatannya malam ini.

Oleh karena itu, keesokan harinya Mark tidak fokus. Kepalanya pusing akibat kurang tidur. Semalam Mark pulang setengah satu karena syuting Haechan baru selesai jam segitu. Bagi Mark, Haechan sangat hebat karena bisa menjalani rutinitas yang seperti itu.

"Heh! Masih molor aja!"

Pagi-pagi bukannya ketenangan yang ia dapatkan, melainkan keributan. Apalagi pelakunya adalah Haechan, yang seenak jidat menggebrak mejanya saat kepalanya lagi tiduran disitu. Mark mengangkat kepala dan menyesalinya. Ia melihat Haechan, dan di belakangnya ada Woojin. Tentu saja ada Woojin disana untuk mengantar Haechan sampai ke kelas.

 _Memangnya Haechan itu anak TK apa? sampai diantar ke kelasnya segala_ , dumel Mark dalam hati.

"Baby, aku balik dulu ya." Woojin mengusak kepala Haechan. Tatapan yang diberikan pemuda itu pada Haechan membuat Mark cemburu. "Oke, hati-hati ya."

 _Hati-hati? Cuma balik ke kelas aja perlu diucapin hati-hati._

Mata Mark melotot saat Woojin mendekat pada Haechan dan mencium kening gadis itu. Sebelum Haechan sempat menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah Mark, ia terlebih dahulu membuang muka.

"Yah, malah tidur lagi si kebo."

"Berisik. Gara-gara kamu nih aku tidurnya malem banget."

Suaranya tenggelam karena Mark menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lipatan tangannya. Ia tidak mau Haechan melihat wajahnya yang dipenuhi kerutan marah, sedih, dan kecewa.

Tanpa Mark ketahui, Haechan menatap ke arah Mark dengan tatapan sulit. Gadis itu menghela nafas tanpa suara, kemudian meletakkan tasnya di kursi. Haechan berjalan keluar kelas dan meninggalkan Mark di dalam. Ia butuh udara untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak yang ia tidak ketahui alasannya.

Ada hal lain tentang Woojin yang Mark benci, yaitu cara dia memperlakukan Haechan. Cowok itu memperlakukan Haechan dengan sangat royal dan romantis. Bikin yang lain iri hati, termasuk Mark.

"Hah apaan? Lo mau ngajakin Haechan _dinner_ di resto? AHAHAHAHAH bro, dia ini ya cewek yang cocoknya diajakin makan di warung batagor mang Udin!"

Sore itu mereka berdiri di depan gerbang. Mark dan Woojin sehabis latihan band. Tentu saja ada Haechan karena gadis itu menunggui Woojin selesai latihan dan mereka pulang bersama.

"Yaelah sirik banget sih! Bilang aja kamu gak bisa ngajakin cewek kamu _dinner_ romantis kayak kak Woojin, kan?"

 _Deg!_

Jantung Mark berdentam-dentam nyeri mendengar perkataan Haechan. Ia tahu bahwa gadis itu hanya bermaksud bercanda.

Woojin mengernyitkan dahinya heran, kemudian ia menoleh pada Haechan. "Kamu gak papa kan kalo aku ajak _dinner_ formal gitu?"

Dengan cepat Haechan menjawab, "Gak papa dong! Aku ini cewek fleksibel. Diajakin makan kaki lima, _sok_. Diajakin makan di resto-resto _highclass_ juga _sok atuh_!"

Melihat kemesraan dua sejoli di hadapannya ini, hati Mark menjadi remuk. Namun semua itu ia sembunyikan dengan menyunggingkan senyum menyebalkan yang biasanya digunakan untuk mengolok-olok Haechan.

"Jangan dipesenin lobster! Ntar Echan susah makannya. Soalnya dia gak pernah makan begituan, hahahaha!"

"Kurang ajar banget lo Mark!"

Gadis itu mengepalkan tinjunya, bersiap untuk menyerang Mark. Namun Mark sudah lebih dulu berlari menghindari. Berakhir dengan mereka yang saling kejar-kejaran mengelilingi Woojin.

/

"Sukses ya Mark."

Haechan dan Mark berada di backstage acara pentas seni yang diselenggarakan oleh sekolah. Mereka berdua berpelukan singkat. Haechan menepuk pundak Mark dan tersenyum manis. Memberikan Mark asupan energi dari senyuman itu.

"Thanks."

Woojin memanggilnya, dan Mark pun berkumpul bersama anggota bandnya yang lain. Mark sedikit gugup karena sebelumnya ia tidak pernah tampil di depan banyak orang.

"Lo siap Mark?" tanya Woojin. Mark mengangguk mengiyakan.

Saat mereka berada di panggung, Mark dengan mudah menemukan sosok Haechan di antara padatnya para penonton. Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya dan ikut bersorak saat MC menyebut nama band mereka.

Mata Haechan bertemu dengan milik Mark. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar dan semakin bersemangat memetik senar gitarnya. Namun hal itu hanya bertahan sebentar. Pandangan mata Haechan beralih ke arah lain, menuju Woojin. Ia melihat senyum lembut terukir di wajah Haechan dan bagaimana wajahnya melunak saat tatapannya tertuju pada Woojin.

 _Haechan tidak lagi melihat ke arahnya sampai penampilan mereka usai._

"Kamu keren banget Mark!"

Herin menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar. Mark melepaskan tali gitarnya dari lehernya. Kemudian menyandarkan instrument tersebut ke dinding. "Hm, thanks." Hanya itu jawaban Mark. Bahkan ia tidak berhenti sejenak untuk Herin. Ia membiarkan gadis itu mengikuti kemana langkahnya pergi.

"Gimana kalau abis ini kita makan-makan buat ngerayain penampilan perdana kamu?"

Namun gadis itu tetap kukuh dalam mendapatkan atensi darinya. Mark mempercepat langkahnya, dan dengan gesit menghindari orang-orang yang lalu lalang di lapangan sekolah mereka.

"Mark! Jangan cepet-cepet jalannya!"

Ia tidak mengindahkan Herin. Sebuah tangan menahan lengannya dan menariknya. Ia berbalik dan memperlihatkan wajah bingung. Di hadapannya berdiri Herin dengan nafas tidak beraturan akibat kewalahan menyusulnya.

"Kamu kenapa sih?" tanyanya dengan lirih.

 _Kenapa?_ Ulang Mark dalam hati. _Hati gua sakit banget ngelihat Haechan natap Woojin dengan sebegitu sayangnya_.

"Gua gak bisa kayak gini terus sama lo, Rin."

Mark memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafas berat. "Gua gak bisa bohong dan nyakitin lo terus-terusan."

"Gua sebenernya gak suka sama lo, Rin."

Mata Herin berair. Pegangannya pada lengan Mark melemah dan Mark dapat merasakan bahwa gadis itu bergetar menahan tangis. Perasaan bersalah menjalari tubuhnya. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Lo jarang banget mau pulang bareng. Lo juga sering banget batalin janji kencan. Bahkan lo bales chat gue seminggu kemudian. Gue tuh pacaran sama lo, tapi kayak gak pacaran. Malah kayak orang gak kenal." Herin menghela nafas. Gadis itu menatap tepat di kedua mata Mark.

"Ternyata bener, lo emang gak suka sama gue."Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum sedih.

Satu bulir air mata menetes dari mata kanan Herin. Tidak lama, tetes-tetes berikutnya menyusul. Gadis itu terisak, dan yang bisa Mark lakukan adalah dengan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mengusap lengan Herin lembut, berharap bisa mengusap pergi rasa sakitnya.

 _Andaikan dia bisa menghilangkan perasaannya pada Haechan, mungkin dia tidak harus menyakiti Herin seperti ini._

Kenaikan kelas tahun ini membuat Mark khawatir karena mereka masuk ke penjurusan. IPA atau IPS, semua itu ditentukan berdasarkan nilai rapot di kelas 10. Mark menelusuri daftar nama anak-anak jurusan IPA dan mendapati namanya berada di daftar nama siswa kelas IPA-2.

Ia mengernyit saat jarinya sudah sampai di nama terakhir kelas IPA-4, kelas IPA yang paling terakhir. Kemudian ia beralih ke daftar nama-nama anak jurusan IPS dan menemukan nama Haechan disana. Segera Mark berlari menuju ruang Tata Usaha. Berharap dia belum terlambat untuk pindah ke jurusan IPS.

"Kamu gila ya?!"

Pekikan Haechan di seberang telpon cukup membuat telinga kanannya berdenging. Kemudian Mark memindahkan ponselnya di telinga sebelah kiri.

"Mark, semua orang pengen banget masuk kelas IPA, dan kamu mampu buat masuk kesana, tapi kamu malah nyia-nyiain. Maksudmu itu apa?" Mark mendengar adanya nada kekecewaan pada suara di seberang sana.

"Santai aja, lagian aku juga gak minat banget di IPA."

Selama beberapa menit, keduanya hanya diam. Sampai Mark mengira jika sambungan telpon mereka terputus. Tetapi ia masih dapat mendengar nafas milik Haechan di sebelah sana.

"Jangan bohong sama aku, Mark. Aku yang paling tahu seberapa pengennya kamu masuk FTSL ITB. Itu kan jurusan IPA."

Nafasnya tercekat mendengar kalimat tersebut. Dengan gumaman pelan, Mark menjawab, "Masih ada SBMPTN, Echan."

Suara Helaan nafas terdengar dari ujung sana. "Terserah kamu. Pokoknya aku gak bisa ajarin kalau kamu gak ngerti Sosiologi." Mark nyengir lebar dan mengangguk, meski Haechan tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Udah dulu ya. bye…" Pamit Haechan dengan suara kecil. Kemudian sambungan telepon mereka terputus.

Hari pertama masuk sebagai siswa kelas 11 tidak seceria yang Mark harapkan. Haechan masuk ke kelas dengan wajah cemberut, meski ia tetap mendudukkan dirinya di bangku kosong sebelah Mark.

"Selamat pagi cantik," sapa Mark dengan senyum jahil. "Berisik, Mark." Mark terkikik geli saat mendapat respon jutek dari Haechan.

Tatapan Haechan menelisik wajah Mark. Sepertinya apa yang dicarinya tidak ia temukan. Sebab Mark menarik lebar sudut-sudut bibirnya. Haechan tidak menemukan adanya penyesalan disana.

"Jangan bosen sama gua ya, chairmate."

Haechan menyikut lengannya keras. "Males banget dih gue harus sekelas sama makhluk semenyebalkan ini lagi." Keduanya pun tertawa di dalam kelas yang masih sepi itu.

Hubungan Haechan dan Woojin tidak selalu menyenangkan. Apalagi saat mereka mulai melewati masa 8 bulan berpacaran.

Saat ini Haechan bersandar di pundak Mark. Tangannya bergetar memegangi ponselnya. Mark melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh Haechan dan membawa tubuh itu lebih rapat. Jari-jari Haechan dengan cepat mengetikkan huruf-huruf untuk menyusun kalimat.

"Jangan mudah percaya, Chan. Itu cuma screenshoot. Lo gak tau isi chatnya Woojin yang sebenernya, kan?"

"Tapi ini Jaemin yang kasih tau gue, Mark. Dia temen gue yang paling terpercaya."

"Jangan menuduh tanpa bukti, Haechan."

Mark mengambil ponsel Haechan dari tangannya. Kemudian mematikan benda persegi itu. Haechan memeluk Mark dari samping dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Mark.

"Gue gak mau percaya, Mark…"

Haechan berkata dengan sangat lirih, namun Mark dapat mendengarnya.

"Gua tau, Haechan. Semua bakal baik-baik aja."

Ia menyisir lembut surai panjang Haechan, kemudian mencium puncak kepala gadis itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, Mark merasakan basah pada lehernya, dan ia mendengar suara isak tangis.

"Mark! Berhenti, Mark!"

Tinjunya berhenti di udara, sedangkan tangan satunya masih mencengkram kuat kerah Woojin. Jika Haechan tidak menghentikannya, mungkin ia sudah melayangkan satu tinju lagi pada paras tampan pemuda itu.

"Sialan!" desis Mark. Kemudian ia melepaskan Woojin. Laki-laki itu dibantu berdiri oleh Changbin. Untuk sesaat, Mark dan Woojin beradu tatap tajam.

"Mark udah…" Suara Haechan bergetar karena takut. Gadis itu memeluk lengannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Mark. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil berharap bisa meredakan emosi dalam diri Mark.

"Mulai sekarang lo jauhin Haechan. Enyah lo dari kehidupannya, dasar brengsek!"

"Lo gak pantes buat Haechan." Mark membuang ludahnya tepat di sebelah sepatu Woojin.

Sepulang sekolah Mark mendatangi rumah Haechan dan menengok keadaan gadis itu di kamarnya. Keadaan Haechan sangat berantakan. Mata merah dan sembab, serta ujung hidung yang juga memerah. Hati Mark sakit melihat keadaan Haechan seperti ini.

Laki-laki itu pun langsung merengkuh tubuhnya karena hanya pelukan lah yang mampu ia berikan untuk saat ini. Setelahnya, Mark melonggarkan pelukannya agar ia bisa melihat wajah Haechan. Diusapnya bekas air mata pada wajah gadis itu menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Senyuman di wajah Mark pun menular pada Haechan sehingga gadis itu ikut tersenyum. Walau hanya berupa senyum tipis.

"Cuci muka, terus ganti baju. Pakai sweater ya, soalnya agak dingin," perintah Mark.

Haechan mengangguk dan menurutinya. Ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Mark keluar dari kamar Haechan. Membiarkan gadis itu untuk bersiap-siap dan menunggunya di ruang tamu.

Tidak lama kemudian, Haechan sudah siap menggunakan sweater seperti yang Mark minta. Mereka berdua saling tatap, lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Mah, Echan keluar dulu ya."

"Hati-hati ya sayang."

Ibu Haechan mengusap lembut kepalanya. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Mark. "Mark hati-hati juga ya bawa kendaraannya."

Mark menyalimi ibu Haechan, kemudian mengangguk. ia memberikan wanita itu sebuah senyum menjanjikan.

"Sudah pasti, tante. Saya juga gak mau Haechan kenapa-napa. Kalau gitu saya bawa Haechannya dulu ya tante."

Sesampainya mereka di teras rumah, Haechan dibuat terkejut. Mark yang berdiri di sebelahnya menyengir lebar saat menlihat reaksi Haechan.

"Tadaaa~"

"Yaampun! Ini kamu belinya kapan?"

Mata Haechan membulat lucu. Ia berjalan mendekati vespa berwarna kuning mustard yang terparkir di halaman rumahnya. Mark terkekeh geli melihat reaksi sahabatnya itu.

"Mark!" pekik Haechan kesal saat Mark tidak kunjung menjawabnya.

"Ahahaha baru kemarin. Hasil dari naik sepeda pancal PP (Pulang-Pergi), gak jajan di kantin, sama ngeband di acara orang. Selama setahun nabung masih belum cukup buat beli mobil, jadi ya buat beli vespa dulu aja. Tapi lumayan kan?"

"Gila! ini lucu banget! Cantik banget!"

"Mumpung kamu lagi galau dan butuh hiburan, jadi ayo kita jalan-jalan pake vespa ini."

Haechan menatap ke arahnya dan Mark bersumpah ia dapat melihat bintang-bintang berpijar di mata gadis itu.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Yuk, cuss!"

Mereka berdua punya beberapa spot nongkrong. Tetapi khusus hari ini, Haechan yang memutuskan. Ia memilih warung nasi goreng Arema yang juga menjual ayam bakar dan sate jeroan.

Biasanya jika mereka makan disini, Haechan akan memesan nasi goreng satu porsi, satu potong ayam bakar, dan Mark memesan setengah porsi nasi goreng. Minuman mereka sama, yaitu jeruk manis hangat.

"Udah lama ya gak makan disini," ujar Haechan saat mereka sedang menunggu pesanan datang. _Yaiyalah, lo kan sibuk sama Woojin_ , balas Mark dalam hati. Tetapi sebagai respon atas kalimat Haechan barusan, Mark hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Pesanan mereka datang dan Haechan langsung melahap satu porsi besar nasi gorengnya. Mark menatap Haechan yang duduk di seberangnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

" _Gue itu orangnya carefree."_

" _Tapi bukan berarti gue gak bisa stress."_

 _Mark mengernyitkan dahinya seraya menyuapkan satu sendok nasi goreng ke dalam mulutnya._

" _Kalo gue stress, atau lagi sedih banget, biasanya gue makan banyak. Nah porsi nasi goreng arema ini banyak banget, jadinya kalo gue lagi stress ya kesini."_

 _Haechan tersenyum, lalu ia menyuapkan nasi gorengnya._

" _Jadi sekarang lo lagi stress nih?" Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nggak, gue cuma mau nunjukin tempat ini ke lo. Soalnya nasi gorengnya juga enak banget."_

Sekelebat ingatan akan percakapannya dengan Haechan mengenai arti tempat ini bagi gadis itu membuat Mark bertambah khawatir.

 _Apa iya, Haechan sesayang itu dengan Woojin?_

Setelah mengisi perut, mereka berpindah tempat. Akhirnya mereka berhenti di pinggir jalan. Duduk di atas pembatas jalan sambil mengamati kendaraan yang melintas di depan mereka.

"Aku itu bodoh banget ya?" mulai Haechan. "Selama ini aku percaya aja sama dia."

"Sebenernya aku udah curiga, tapi aku gak ada waktu buat mikirin kayak gituan."

Mereka duduk bersebelahan. Haechan menggeser tubuhnya menjadi menempel di sisi Mark.

"Aku pikir dia jadi _distant_ itu karena dia peduli dan ngertiin kalo aku sibuk. Ternyata dia main belakang. Hahaha…"

"Gak ada waktu, katanya. Emang usahaku selama ini buat nyediain waktu di tengah-tengah jadwal sibukku itu gak keliatan ya di mata dia?"

Sebuah helaan nafas keluar dari bibir Mark. Haechan menolehkan kepalanya, dan menunggu pemuda itu untuk bersuara. Tetapi Mark tidak menjawab apa-apa. Wajah Haechan meredup, lalu ia kembali mengalihkan kepalanya ke depan.

"Janji, habis ini aku gak bahas tentang Woojin. Habis ini gak ada nangis-nangisan lagi."

Ia melirik ke arah Mark lagi. Awalnya senyum terbentuk di wajah mereka. Perlahan senyum itu bertambah lebar, dan berubah menjadi tawa.

Gemas, Mark mencubit kedua pipi Haechan. Gadis itu memekik sakit, sambil tangannya terjulur untuk menjambak surai hitam Mark. Pemuda itu mengaduh sakit sekaligus tertawa.

Akhirnya Haechan melepaskan jambakannya pada rambut Mark. Namun pemuda itu belum berhenti tertawa. Haechan menatap tajam pada Mark. Lama-lama merasa kesal juga dengan ketidakjelasan Mark.

"Udah?" tanya Haechan ketus.

Mark menyeka air matanya, kemudian menarik nafas panjang. "Udah kok udah…"

Mereka berdua terdiam. Haechan sibuk memperhatikan kendaraan yang lewat di depan mereka. Mark melirik ke arah Haechan.

"Chan, inget ya, lo gak cocok sama cowok brengsek. Jadi jangan nyesel atau sedih karena putusin Woojin."

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum takjub. "Wow, tumben banget lo baik sama gue?"

Mark hanya mengendikkan bahunya. "Terpaksa, biar lo gak sedih. Biar lo berhenti nangis. Abisnya wajah nangis lo tuh bikin sakit mata."

"Maksud lo, gue jelek banget gitu?!" Haechan menyikut rusuk Mark, tetapi gadis itu memberikan Mark senyum lebar.

Mark mengangguk. Pemuda itu memandang Haechan penuh dengan ketulusan. Haechan dibuat terhenyak, tetapi kemudian ia bisa menguasai dirinya.

Gadis itu berdeham, kemudian berdiri. "Ayok ah, aku pengen naik vespamu lagi," ujar Haechan.

Ditariknya tangan Mark agar pemuda itu mau bangun dari posisi duduknya saat ini. "Nagih nih?" goda Mark.

Gadis itu mengangguk antusias, kemudian memakai helmnya. Mark mengambil helmnya dan memakaikannya ke kepala.

Malam itu mereka lalui dengan berkeliling kota dan menghabiskan bensin.

Setelah kejadian itu, Mark keluar dari band Woojin. Mark berhasil menaikkan levelnya. Dari yang seorang gitaris band sekolahan, menjadi gitaris band anak kuliahan, yang lebih serius.

Beberapa waktu lalu ia menghubungi Johnny, tetangganya dulu, dan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menunjukkan keahliannya di hadapan Johnny dan teman-temannya. Setelahnya Mark berhasil diterima dan menjadi anggota resmi band bentukan Johnny tersebut.

"My bro! akhirnya ngeband bareng lagi ya?" Mark menjabat tangan Johnny. "Hai Haechan, makin cantik aja nih?" sapa Johnny seraya tersenyum pada Haechan. Gadis itu mengangguk sopan dan membalas senyuman Johnny.

"Kak Johnny, gimana kabarnya jadi anak kuliahan?"

"Ya gini gini aja sih jadi anak kuliahan. Ahahahaha."

Seorang pemuda berpakaian rapi dengan rambut yang di keataskan muncul. Kedatangannya menarik atensi semua orang yang ada di studio tersebut.

"Eh tumben banget Jaehyun?" tanya Johnny.

Ia menghampiri pemuda tampan tersebut, kemudian mereka berdua berpelukan singkat. Pemuda yang bernama Jaehyun itu kemudian menyapa satu per satu mereka yang ada disana, hingga matanya berhenti pada Mark.

"Anak baru ya?" Mark hanya mengangguk. "Gua Jaehyun, ceritanya sih gua manajernya mereka." Mark menjabat tangan Jaehyun dengan antusias. Kemudian Jaehyun melirik ke arah Haechan yang berdiri di samping Mark.

"Lee Donghyuck?"

Haechan yang tengah makan choki-choki dan sibuk scrolling media sosialnya pun mendongak. Mark dapat melihat mulut Haechan terbuka dan matanya yang tidak berkedip saat melihat Jaehyun.

"Eh? Iya?"

"Gua Jung Jaehyun, salam kenal ya."

Jaehyun menjabat tangan Haechan lebih lama daripada dengan yang lainnya. Haechan tersenyum malu, lalu mengalihkan wajahnya. Mendadak studio itu menjadi riuh oleh sorak dan siulan. Mark terdiam mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Hati-hati Chan, Jaehyun itu player kelas kakap."

"Yokski, hati-hati aja Chan!"

Haechan melotot ke arah Johnny dan Yuta. Menyuruh dua anak kuliahan itu diam dan berhenti menyorakinya dengan Jaehyun.

Selama sesi latihan hari itu, Mark tidak banyak berbicara. Matanya terus menatap ke arah Jaehyun yang asyik mengobrol dengan Haechan.

"Jaehyun itu ternyata ketua BEM fakultas. Gila, ada ya cowok sesempurna dia? Udah pinter, ganteng, kalo senyum manis banget kelihatan lesung pipinya, jago main basket, suaranya juga bagus banget, ketua BEM fakultas lagi. Ah, idaman banget."

Haechan menghela nafas. Matanya menerawang langit sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Iya, tapi jadi dia kasian juga. Masa ceweknya tengil, bawel, kalo tidur masih suka ngiler, masih suka nonton spongebob kalo pagi sampai kadang telat ke sekolah. Aduh kasian banget deh pokoknya jadi Jaehyun."

Mark mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Haechan. "Heh enak aja ya! aku tuh cewek yang beda dari yang lain. Spesial pake telor." Haechan menampar lengan atas Mark sehingga laki-laki itu mengaduh kesakitan dan mengusap-usap lengannya.

Setelah Haechan dan Jaehyun bertemu di beberapa kali sesi latihan, serta beberapa kali bertemu di luar sesi latihan, akhirnya mereka berdua jadian. Haechan sangat membangga-banggakan Jaehyun. Wajar saja, Jaehyun adalah definisi dari kesempurnaan.

Hari ini Mark latihan basket seperti biasanya. Hanya saja pelatihnya menjadi lebih galak karena sebentar lagi mereka akan menghadapi pertandingan antar SMA tingkat kota.

"Mark, kita semua bergantung sama lo. Jadi lo harus serius."

Kepala Mark mengangguk mendengar nasihat dari Winwin, kapten tim basket mereka. Ia mengelap keringat di dahinya menggunakan ujung kausnya sehingga menuai jeritan dari gadis-gadis yang tengah menonton sesi latihan hari itu.

 _Priiit!_

"Oke, istirahat dulu!" teriak sang pelatih.

Mark berjalan menuju bangku di pinggir lapangan. Jaemin segera berdiri saat Jeno menghampirinya dan menyerahkan sebuah botol minuman pada pemuda itu.

"Alah taik, kerjaan lo berdua mesra-mesraan mulu di depan gua."

Jaemin tertawa mendengar komentar sirik dari Mark. Jeno pun hanya memberikan ekspresi mengejek pada Mark.

"Mark," panggil seseorang. Mark menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum saat melihat Mina. "Hai sayang," sapanya. Gadis itu menyodorkan botol minuman serta handuk pada Mark.

Mata Mark melirik ke arah koridor dan tidak sengaja bersitatap dengan mata Haechan. Gadis itu tengah berjalan bersama Jaehyun. Pastinya Jaehyun datang menjemputnya di sekolah dan hendak mengantarkannya pulang. Pemandangan itu sudah biasa ia dapatkan semenjak Haechan jadian dengan Jaehyun.

"Tadi ngata-ngatain orang. Sendirinya gak sadar apa kalo juga kayak gitu?" protes Jeno. "Ciee Mark gak jomblo lagi," goda Jaemin. Kedua sejoli itu tersenyum lebar pada dirinya dan Mina.

Mark mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Mina dan mengambil botol minuman serta handuk dari genggaman gadis itu. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup pipi Mina. Sorakan dan siulan ia dapatkan dari teman-teman basketnya, serta jeritan gadis-gadis yang ada di lapangan. Mark menyengir lebar pada Mina yang pipinya bersemu merah.

Malamnya, Mark berbaring di atas kasur. Ia melihat-lihat instastory milik teman-temannya dan menarik nafas getir saat sampai di instastory milik Haechan. Di dalam instastory tersebut terdapat foto Haechan yang diambil dari belakang. Gadis itu berdiri di atas trotoar, dengan Jaehyun berada di sebelahnya, menatap Haechan dengan penuh kasih, dan tangan keduanya yang saling menggengam.

Segera ia pencet tombol power ponselnya dan melemparkan benda persegi itu ke samping. Mark memejamkan matanya hanya untuk mendapati bayangan Jaehyun dan Haechan berputar di kepalanya. Ia memijit kepalanya, kemudian menjambak surai hitamnya frustasi. Helaan nafasnya kasar.

 _Mark lelah. Ia lelah mencintai Haechan. Ia ingin berhenti._

* * *

A/N : Kalian ngiranya ini ngegantung ya? nggak kok, ini multichapter ehehehe. Akhir-akhir ini aku suka bikin yang ringan-ringan, jadiiii ff ini yang terbentuk/?

jadi, gimana? semoga kalian menikmati ya.

mucho love,

rusa


	3. Chapter 3

**Teman Tapi… Cinta Mati**

.

NCT Mark x GS!Haechan Fanfiction

(Markhyuck rasa lokal)

© Rusa Aneh

.

.

"Kamu kok gak bilang kalo jadian sama Mina?"

Mark tersedak es jeruk saat Haechan menepuk punggungnya tanpa pemberitahuan. "Assalamualaikum dulu kek, asal tepok aja." Haechan memberikan Mark cengiran lebar. Mark menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, lalu menaruh gelas es jeruknya di atas meja kantin. "Baru juga jadian, seminggu ada kali ya?" ujar Mark seraya mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Cie cepet amat dapet yang baru. Double date yuk?"

"Hah?!" mata Mark melotot kaget. Tidak menyangka apa yang dikatakan Haechan tadi. "Iya, double date. Kamu sama Mina, aku sama kak Jaehyun. Ya? ya? lagian kita udah lama gak hangout bareng Maaark~" Haechan merengek di telinga Mark. Tubuhnya bergelayut pada Mark, membuat laki-laki itu susah payah menelan ludah. "Iya dah iya. Ntar aku kasih tau Mina."

Haechan memberikan Mark sebuah senyum manis. Jujur, Mark merindukan Haechan. akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mark sibuk dengan basket dan bandnya, sedangkan Haechan sibuk dengan kegiatan syuting dan _Jaehyun_. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Mark tersenyum masam.

"Kalo gitu aku duluan ya. Batagornya ditungguin Nana." Mark menganggukkan kepalanya. Haechan bangkit dan mengambil pesanan batagornya. Sedangkan Mark hanya dapat melihat sosok Haechan yang meninggalkan kantin.

.

Seperti biasa, setiap sepulang sekolah Mark akan mengantarkan Mina sampai gerbang. Kemudian menunggu sampai gadis itu dijemput oleh supirnya.

"Mina, hari Sabtu lowong gak?" tanya Mark. Senyum menawan tak lepas dari wajahnya. Jurus andalan yang dimiliki Mark yang terbukti ampuh untuk meluluhkan hati para gadis. Mina mengangguk pelan, kemudian tersenyum malu-malu. "Iya, lowong kok."

Senyum Mark melebar. "Gimana kalo Sabtu ini kita… _double date_? bareng Echan sama pacarnya." Mina menatap Mark dengan tatapan bertanya. "Eh, maksud aku Donghyuck," ujar Mark membenarkan sebutannya terhadap Haechan. "Iya aku tau kok. Oke deh kalo gitu. Aku juga pengen banget dikenalin ke Donghyuck." Mina memberikan Mark sebuah senyuman manis. "Nanti aku yang jemput kamu," ujar Mark bertepatan dengan datangnya supir Mina.

.

.

Sesuai hari yang dijanjikan, hari Sabtu malam, Mark dan Mina menuju tempat yang ia dan Haechan rencanakan. Sesampainya disana, Haechan dan Jaehyun sudah sampai duluan. Mereka sedang asyik tertawa sampai tidak menyadari kedatangan mereka. Hal itu membuat Mark cemburu, tetapi ia tidak bisa berlama-lama memikirkan Haechan dan Jaehyun karena Mina menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Hai, nunggu lama ya?" sapa Mina dengan senyum lebar. Baik Haechan maupun Jaehyun mendongakkan kepala mereka. Haechan berdiri untuk menyambut Mina. Genggaman tangan mereka terlepas saat Mina menghampiri Haechan, kemudian mereka berdua berpelukan hangat. Tanpa sadar, Mark menghela nafas lega. Ia beralih pada Jaehyun kemudian bersalaman dengannya.

Setelah mereka semua duduk, seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka. Percakapan antara Haechan dan Mina terpotong. Jaehyun menyilakan kedua wanita itu untuk melihat-lihat buku menu duluan.

"Uhm, Mas, saya pesan–"

"Satu chicken double crispy, satu tenderloin, minumnya _mix berries_ sama _strawberry milkshake_."

Haechan tampak terkesiap. Mark memberikan sebuah tawa kecil. "Bener kan aku?" tanyanya yang ditujukan pada Haechan. Gadis itu menganggukkan kepala. Sebuah senyum lebar terbentuk di wajahnya. "Hafal aja lo."

"Jelas lah, gua tau semua makanan kesukaan lu. Kalo gua sebutin satu-satu yang ada kita gak makan-makan. Banyak banget soalnya," ujar Mark dengan nada mengejek. Haechan mengerutkan hidungnya, hendak memprotes. "Emang kenapa kalo gue suka makan? Lagian setiap kali lo gue ajakin mau-mau aja tuh!" Mark tertawa melihat ekspresi menggemaskan yang ditunjukkan oleh Haechan. "Gua mah terpaksa, abis lu serem parah kalo gak diturutin maunya."

"Ehem, kayaknya kalian ngobrol seru banget ya? tapi gua sama Mina belum pesen makanan." Haechan tersadarkan, kemudian ia memberikan buku menunya pada Jaehyun. Laki-laki yang lebih tua itu melihat-lihat buku menu dengan wajah ditekuk. Sungguh keliatan sekali jika ia sedang kesal. Mark sebenarnya kesal juga karena obrolannya dengan Haechan harus diinterupsi. Namun ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mina yang sedari tadi diam saja sambil membolak-balik buku menu.

"Kamu mau pesen ap–" tetapi Mina sudah menyebutkan pesanannya. Mark bungkam. Ia tidak mengerti, kenapa Jaehyun dan Mina sama-sama memiliki raut wajah yang tidak mengenakkan?

.

.

Selama menunggu pesanan mereka datang, Haechan menyelamatkan suasana diantara mereka yang hampir mati. Dimulai dari Haechan yang menanyai Mina tentang Mark, kemudian terus berlanjut sampai yang dibicarakan hanyalah tentang Mark dan Mina. Entah mengapa hal itu membuat perut Mark terasa mual.

"Lo kalo tau ya, Mark dulu tuh alay parah! Heran banget gue, sekarang dia banyak yang naksir. Padahal mah kalo liat mirror selfienya dia di kamar mandi, seratus persen pada bubar jalan, Ahahahaha!"

"Iya terus aja permaluin gua, Chan. Terusin…!"

"Ahahahaha… lo inget gak sih Mark? Pas dulu kita lagi makan soto terus tiba-tiba ada bola melayang ke mangkok soto lo?" Haechan menuding wajah Mark dengan antusias. Matanya berbinar saat menatap mata Mark. "Iya, terus tuh soto muncrat semua ke gua. Seragam putih gua bercak-bercak warna kuning dah." Mereka berdua tertawa keras.

"Lo dijewer gak sama Bunda?"

"Iyalah! Apalagi si cunguk Icung malah manas-manasin Bunda."

Mina menyela mereka berdua, "Icung siapa?" tanyanya. "Oh, itu adeknya Mark yang sekarang kelas 9 SMP. Namanya Jisung tapi panggilannya di rumah Icung."

"Kok aku gak tau kalo Mark punya adek?" Mina memberikan Mark sebuah tatapan yang memojokkan. Namun berhasil ia tepis dengan canggung. "Ahaha… dia gak penting. Kalo kenal dia nanti kamu pusing."

Mark mengabaikan tatapan yang diberikan Mina, kemudian ia melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Haechan. "Eh, eh, inget gak pas lu masuk kamar mandi ternyata di dalem ada Bu Sri? Pintunya gak kekunci terus Bu Sri teriak melengking sambil banting pintu panik?" Haechan menyeka air matanya yang keluar akibat terlalu keras tertawa. "Iya, terus yang disalahin malah gue. Dia bolak-balik bilang udah ngunci pintu terus nyalahin gue kok bisa buka pintu yang dikunci. Lah gue dorong pintunya pake satu jari udah kebuka anjir, Hahahaha parah! Dia ngomel terus ngata-ngatain gue banyak alesan lah. Gak jelas banget!"

"Oh ya? terus kamu gimana?" tanya Jaehyun. Baik Mark maupun Haechan menghentikan tawa mereka. Mark melirik ke arah Haechan dan memperhatikan gadis itu menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman. "Ya untungnya aku gak diajarin beliau. Gara-gara itu setiap ketemu di koridor, beliau buang muka."

"Btw Chan, kita udah jarang makan soto disana," ujar Mark menarik perhatian Haechan kembali padanya. Haechan tampak menyadari sesuatu. "Iya ya, gue kangen banget soto itu, terus gue kangen bakso urat garuda."

Mark terkekeh pelan. "Nasgor nggak? Setengah porsi pake ayam bakar paha atas sama jeroan?" mata Haechan berbinar terang mendengar nama makanan kesukaannya itu disebut. "Iya! Kangen, gue kangen sama semuanya!"

"Kalian biasanya nongkrong di tempat-tempat kayak gitu?" tanya Mina. Haechan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Mina, kemudian menjawab dengan antusias. "Iya, kita gak suka tempat-tempat jaim. Sukanya tempat yang kena banyak angin, hehehe."

"Tempat kayak gitu kan jorok? Gak bersih. Kalo aku disuruh makan di tempat kayak gitu, gak bakalan mau."

Mark menangkap perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Haechan. Meski omongan Mina barusan parah dan menyinggung perasaan Haechan, namun Mark berharap dalam hati, jika Haechan masih bisa menahan kata-kata yang nantinya akan keluar dari mulutnya.

Haechan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. "Wah sayang banget banget kalo gitu,"

Mark sudah bisa menghembuskan nafas lega

"Padahal Mark sukanya sama cewek yang bisa diajakin nongkrong dimana aja," Haechan menyunggingkan sebuah seringai tipis.

Ternyata Mark terlalu cepat berasumsi.

Sekali lagi situasi dapat diselamatkan dengan datangnya pesanan mereka. Tatapan Mark tertuju pada Haechan. Ekspresi wajah Haechan yang menyala saat makanan tersaji di hadapannya, saat ia menyuapkan satu suapan, kemudian matanya memejam meresapi rasa yang ada di mulutnya sambil bergumam puas, adalah favorit Mark. Tanpa sadar sebuah senyum kecil terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Mark, gak makan?" tanya Mina menyadarkannya. Tatapan mata Mina sedikit memicing curiga, tetapi Mark menepisnya dengan senyum manis. "Iya, masih panas soalnya," ujar Mark beralasan. Mina hanya mengangguk kemudian mengambil minumannya.

Gadis itu mengerutkan dahi. Awalnya Mark pikir ada yang salah, sampai akhirnya ia bertanya. "Kenapa?" Mina merengut sebal, kemudian gadis itu memanggil seorang pelayan yang kebetulan lewat.

"Mas, ini gimana sih? Saya kan pesennya _sparkling water_?" Mark menatap panik ke arah Mina. "Tapi mbak, itu emang sparkling water," jawab pelayan laki-laki tersebut. "Masnya bisa lihat gak sih? Ini mah gak ada bedanya sama air biasa, gak ada _sparkling-sparkling_ nya. Bisa lihat gak?" Mina menggoyang-goyangkan botol minuman itu di depan wajah sang pelayan. Sedangkan pelayan tersebut membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali seraya meminta maaf. Kemudian segera mengambil alih botol tersebut untuk diganti sesuai dengan permintaan Mina.

"Heran deh aku, _image_ dan harga sama sekali nggak sebanding sama servisnya," dumel Mina. Mark menelan ludah, dan memilih tidak merespon.

Tak lama kemudian pelayan tadi datang lagi dengan membawa nampan berisi _sparkling water_ pesanan Mina. "Apa-apaan sih? Matanya pada picek semua ya? Saya minta _sparkling water_! Ini mah gak beda sama air mineral biasa!" bentak Mina. Ia menghentakkan kakinya kesal kemudian beranjak berdiri. "Mark, aku mau pulang. Bete banget!"

Mark yang tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Mina, hanya menggelengkan kepala dan mengacuhkannya. "Yaudah pulang sana. Hati-hati." Mata Mina membulat tidak percaya. "Ayo pulang, Mark!" gadis itu menarik lengan Mark, namun Mark menepisnya. "Aku laper. Masih mau makan. Kalo emang mau pulang, yaudah tungguin sampe aku selesai makan."

Mina geregetan akan tingkah Mark. "Iiiiihhh!" jeritnya tertahan. Namun gadis itu memilih untuk duduk kembali dengan muka ditekuk dan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada. "Mbak, ini _sparkling water_ nya–"

"Sini!" Mina mengambil alih botol dari pelayan itu dengan kasar. Kemudian ia mengusir pergi pelayan tersebut.

Baik Haechan maupun Jaehyun yang melihat kejadian barusan saling berpandangan heran. Sedangkan Mark, walau berwajah datar tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, tetapi kulitnya memerah karena menanggung malu.

.

.

Setelah kejadian memalukan tersebut, Mark putus dengan Mina. Haechan dan Mark tengah berada di ruang tamu rumah Mark. Mereka berdua tengah menonton film yang dibintangi oleh Haechan saat Mark menceritakan tentang putusnya dia dan Mina.

"Gila, malu banget aku. Kelakuan dia kayak anak-anak di depan kamu sama Jaehyun." Mark menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Haechan seraya memainkan jari-jari gadis itu. Tatapannya terpaku pada adegan dimana Haechan tengah menampar pemain utama pria. "Santai aja kali. Kak Jaehyun juga gak komentar apa-apa."

Pintu depan terbuka, menampilkan sosok Jisung yang tengah menjinjing sepatunya. Mereka berdua menoleh pada Jisung. "Heh darimana lu?" tanya Mark dari sofa ruang tamu. Jisung membalikkan tubuhnya dengan wajah kaget. "Anjir, kaget gua!" ujar Jisung seraya mengelus-elus dadanya. "Alah alay lu." Mark kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Haechan.

"Hai Icung~" sapa Haechan dengan suara manisnya, dan hal itu menuai geraman dari Mark. "Hai kak Echan, udah lama gak liat. Sibuk sama pacarnya ya?" goda Jisung dengan senyum jahil. "Apaan sih Cung, bilang aja kangen sama kak Echan," ujar Haechan seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya, balik menggoda Jisung.

Bocah SMP itu tertawa lalu mengibaskan tangannya. "Ah kalo Icung mah aman aja kak Echan. Tapi… itu tuh yang lagi sandaran di kak Echan–"

"Lanjutin bacot gua gampar lu," potong Mark cepat.

Jisung menjulurkan lidahnya yang ditujukan untuk sang kakak. Kemudian tanpa menunggu Mark bangkit dari sofa, bocah laki-laki itu sudah naik menuju kamarnya. "Heran gua punya adek kok tengil banget."

Mark kembali membenarkan posisinya di sofa, namun ia tidak lagi menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Haechan, dan Haechan tidak berkomentar apa-apa soal itu.

.

.

"Markonah!"

Satu-satunya orang yang berani kurang ajar memanggilnya dengan sebutan Markonah hanyalah gadis pemilik senyum lebar, yang mengklaim dirinya sepersaudarian Haechan, half othernya Haechan, soulmatenya Haechan, ya tak lain tak bukan adalah Na Jaemin.

Gadis itu memberikan Mark senyum megawattnya kemudian disusul dengan tepokan keras di lengan atas Mark. "Kasih tau dong, Echan kenapa putus sama Jaehyun?"

Hanya satu yang Mark suka dari Jaemin, ketidakbasa-basiannya.

"Hah? Lu bilang apa barusan?" ujar Mark seraya mengkorek isi telinganya. Jaemin mengernyit jijik, kemudian ia menepis tangan Mark dari telinganya. "Lah jadi lu gak tau? Astaganaga! salah dah gue! salah dah!" ujar Jaemin seraya menepuk-nepuk mulutnya. "Udah telat, sekarang lu yang kasih tau gua. Tadi lu bilang Haechan putus?"

Mark menyeringai lebar membuat Jaemin bergidik ngeri.

.

.

Beruntungnya sosok Haechan mudah ditemukan. Ini berkat waktu bertahun-tahun yang dia habiskan untuk mempelajari sosok gadis tersebut. Haechan tengah duduk di depan grand piano. Jari-jarinya menempel di atas tuts, namun tidak ada nada yang dibunyikan.

"Sometimes people forget that I, too, can be insecure."

Mark mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Haechan. Matanya terpaku pada jari-jarinya yang berada di atas tuts. Kemudian Haechan mulai menekan tuts-tuts tersebut hingga membentuk sebuah lagu.

Mungkin Mark adalah seseorang yang pintar berbicara di khalayak umum. Pintar menarik simpati orang-orang untuk menerima pemikirannya. Ia juga orang yang cukup menghibur dengan tingkah-tingkah konyolnya. Namun saat ini, ia tidak mampu berbicara, mengeluarkan kata-kata penghiburan di dalam pikirannya, tidak juga bisa bertingkah konyol. Tetapi ia bersedia memberikan keberadaannya, untuk selalu berada di sisi Haechan, melewati segala senang maupun sedihnya, ada di setiap jatuh cinta dan patah hatinya.

.

.

"Bundaaa! Jeans Icung yang sobek-sobek dimana?" teriak Jisung dari tangga. Mark menolehkan kepalanya dan memberikan tatapan tajam pada Jisung. "Ada di ruang setrika sayang! Cari pelan-pelan," balas teriak sang bunda dari dapur. Sumpah ya, antara tangga menuju kamar Jisung dan dapur itu jaraknya jauh.

Kurang lebih beginilah keadaan rumah Mark di saat akhir pekan, dimana semua anggota keluarga tengah berkumpul. Mark menyumpal telinganya dengan jari telunjuk. Ia melirik sang papa yang sama sekali tidak terusik membaca korannya di ruang tamu. Padahal jarak antara ruang tv, tempat Mark berada, dengan ruang tamu tidak terlalu jauh, apalagi teriakan bunda–Jisung bisa mencapai satu blok.

"Bundaaa! Icung bawa apa aja nih?!" teriak Jisung tak berapa lama kemudian. Mark merasa cukup dengan teriak-teriakan Jisung pagi itu, akhirnya menegur. "Cung, datengin bunda napa di dapur. Gausah teriak-teriak. Kuping gua sakit!" Jisung merengut, tetapi menuruti perkataan Mark. Bocah laki-laki itu berlari kecil menuju dapur, tempat sang bunda berada.

Liburan semester telah tiba. Sejak tadi pagi rumah Mark sudah heboh oleh Bunda–Jisung yang tengah mempersiapkan barang bawaan mereka. Sore nanti mereka sekeluarga akan berangkat ke rumah satu-satunya nenek yang masih Mark miliki, dan menghabiskan liburan disana. Yang berarti bagi Mark, tidak ada Haechan selama liburan.

Di rumah nenek, sinyal susah di dapat. Kadang kencang, kadang tidak ada sama sekali. Mark menghela nafas memikirkan nasibnya tanpa kabar dari Haechan. tolong dimaklumi sikap lebay Mark ini. Soalnya dia setiap hari bertemu Haechan di sekolah, bahkan sering main ke rumahnya atau sebaliknya. Jadi liburan dua minggu tanpa Haechan…. memikirkannya saja sudah terasa berat.

Malam itu saat Mark baru sampai di rumah nenek, ia langsung menuju kamar yang biasa ia gunakan saat menginap di rumah nenek. Jisung langsung molor duluan setelah bocah itu selesai berganti pakaian dengan celana pendek dan kaus. Mark merebahkan diri di kasur.

Meski matanya sudah berat, tetapi dirinya belum bisa terlelap. Akhirnya Mark mengambil ponselnya dan memutuskan untuk menelpon Haechan menggunakan fitur _FreeCall_. Satu, dua, tiga nada tunggu, tak kunjung diangkat. Barulah yang ke lima, suara gemerisik terdengar dari seberang sana. Sepertinya Haechan tengah memposisikan dirinya di atas kasur.

"Hai Mark," sapa Haechan.

Mendengar suara itu membuat Mark mendesah lega. Tanpa sadar sebuah senyum merambah di wajahnya. Ia membenarkan posisi tidurnya agar mudah untuk menempelkan ponsel di telinga.

"Kok kamu belum tidur Chan?" tanya Mark.

Ini aneh. Kenapa pula Mark menanyakan hal tersebut pada Haechan?

"Baru kelar syuting hari ini. Beruntung banget bisa kelar lebih cepet."

"Eh iya, gimana kabar oma? Baik?"

Iya, hubungan Haechan dan Mark memang sedekat itu sampai Haechan mengenal baik nenek Mark. Pernah dua kali Haechan diajak mengunjungi neneknya.

"Iya, puji Tuhan oma baik." Mark berganti posisi lagi.

"Salamin ke oma ya. Jadi kangen teh melati racikannya oma, ehehehe."

Andaikan, andaikan saja ia dan Haechan adalah segala hal yang Mark mimpikan selama ini, mungking keluarganya tidak akan keberatan membawa Haechan mengunjungi neneknya setiap liburan.

"Oke, besok pagi aku salamin."

Mereka berdua mengobrol tentang macam-macam. Kebanyakan sih Mark yang berbicara, sedangkan Haechan menjawab seadanya. Sampai Mark menyadari bahwa semakin lama suara Haechan semakin kecil.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Hanya terdengar deru nafas di sambungan telpon tersebut. Mark melepas ponselnya dari telinga. Melihat apakah sambungan telpon itu masih berjalan, dan melihat detiknya masih bertambah. Ia menempelkan ponselnya kembali ke telinga.

"Echan?"

"Hm?"

Mark tersenyum membayangkan sosok Haechan yang tengah menahan kantuk.

"Ada yang mau aku bilang…"

Tidak ada respon, hening… Mark menelan ludahnya. Menyiapkan mental akan apa yang hendak dikatakannya. Karena ini sangat penting.

"Aku s–"

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya erat.

"Ada yang mau aku omongin, tapi aku mau ngomong secara langsung."

Tidak ada respon dari seberang sana. Pastinya Haechan sudah tertidur dengan telpon yang masih tersambung. Mark tersenyum kecil seraya membisikkan, "Dasar, kebiasaan…"

"Good night, Echanku."

 **TBC**

.

.

.

* * *

Hai! lama banget saya updatenya ya... kemarin saya sibuk sama UAS dan segala tugas remedialnya, terus saya masih ada simulasi UN huhuhuhu T_T

tapi semoga saya bisa kelarin ini cerita. karena sejujurnya makin susah aja saya lanjutin ff ini maupun ff lainnya :(

terima kasih untuk kalian yang meninggalkan jejak!

mucho love,

rusa


	4. Chapter 4

**Teman Tapi… Cinta Mati**

.

NCT Mark x GS!Haechan Fanfiction

(Markhyuck rasa lokal)

© Rusa Aneh

.

.

Paska putusnya Haechan dengan Jaehyun, Haechan menjadi lebih fokus pada tahun terakhir SMA-nya. "Pengen cepet-cepet lulus deh," Keluh Haechan disela-sela bimbingan belajar mereka. Mark hanya memperhatikan gadis itu, kemudian kembali berkutat pada catatannya.

Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak berbicara mengenai Jaehyun, meski Mark gatal ingin tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya di antara mereka. Pun mereka tidak menyinggung mengenai omongan Mark malam itu, di telpon, saat liburan kenaikan kelas.

Kalau Jaemin bertanya, "Kapan sih lu mau ngaku ke Echan kalo lu suka dia, Mark?" Mark hanya mengangkat bahu. Sudah berapa kali, ya, dia mau menyatakan cinta dan berujung gagal? Kadang keadaan yang sedang mengerjai, kadang juga nyalinya yang mengkhianati. "Keburu diambil orang," Peringat Jaemin.

Hari itu Haechan dan Mark tengah belajar bersama di ruang tamu rumah Mark. De javu, ya? tiga tahun lalu mereka juga seperti ini. Kertas berhamburan di karpet, Haechan yang tiduran di sofa sambil membolak-balik buku sosiologinya, dan Mark yang hilang dalam lautan pikirannya.

"Habis ini kamu mau ambil apa?"

Pertanyaan Haechan menyadarkan Mark. Ia menatap gadis itu lamat-lamat. "FEB, sih," jawabnya sambil garuk-garuk kepala. "Oh." Haechan menurunkan kakinya, kemudian menatap Mark. "Tetep di Bandung?" tanyanya lagi.

Ada jeda sebelum Mark menjawab, "Kayaknya iya."

"Kalo kamu?"

Gadis itu menatap plafon putih ruang tamu Mark, kemudian dahinya berkerut. "Ya… disini aja sih. Palingan gak kuliah. Fokus sama dunia entertain."

"Yah, LDR-an dong kita?" celetuk Mark tanpa mikir-mikir. Gadis itu tergelak. "Apasih, alay. Bandung-Jakarta deket-deket aja kok!"

Mark tersenyum dan menyetujui perkataan Haechan dalam hati. Haechan bilang deket-deket aja, berarti tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, kan?

Hanya saja tidak semudah itu. Mark tetap saja kepikiran. Jadi malam itu, sebelum finalisasi SNMPTN, ia mengganti pilihan universitas dan jurusan yang sekiranya berpeluang besar untuknya diterima.

Hanya saja, lagi-lagi, doa Mark tidak dikabulkan. Dengan langkah gontai, Mark menghampiri kedua orang tuanya di ruang keluarga.

"Pah, Bun, Mark gak lolos SNMPTN."

Sang Bunda menarik tubuh Mark untuk duduk di antara keduanya. Kemudian beliau memeluknya hangat. Rasanya, saat itu juga, Mark mau menangis seperti bayi.

"Sabar ya sayang, namanya belum rejekinya Mark."

"Jangan putus harapan ya, nak. Harus terus semangat mencari jalan buat gapai cita-cita Mark. Kamu tetep jadi kebanggan papa sama bunda."

Akhirnya pertahanan Mark runtuh.

.

.

"Jangan lupa ya, prom hari Sabtu!"

Jaemin mengocok kaleng piloksnya sebelum menyemprotkan isinya ke kemeja putih Haechan. "Aman!" ujar Haechan seraya mengacungkan jempolnya. Sedangkan Mark hanya mengangguk. Ia sibuk mencoreti punggung Jeno.

"Kalian ikut gak? Kita mau konvoi."

"Eh, ikutaan!"

Jaemin dan Jeno sudah terlebih dahulu mengikuti teman-teman yang lain. Haechan hendak menyusul juga, namun bahunya ditarik oleh Mark.

"Chan, soal prom…"

Haechan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa? Jangan bilang lo gak bisa ikut?!" tanya Haechan dengan mata membulat. Mark menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. "Nggak! Bukan gitu! Gua berangkat bareng lu ya. soalnya gua gak punya gandengan."

Romantis banget sih? Mark Lee?

"Yaampun kirain apaan. Tenang aja… I'll be your promdate, Mark Lee, " Ujar Haechan genit seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Mark tahu niatnya bercanda, tetapi membuat degupan di dada kirinya nyata.

.

.

Malam itu merupakan malam kenangan bagi Mark Lee. Haechan tampil cantik terbalut gaun kuning cerah. Mungkin Gigi Hadid langsung pensiun dari karir _modeling_ nya saat melihat Haechan.

Haechan berpose di depan pintu rumahnya. Membuat mulut Mark menganga sangking terpukaunya. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin meminang Haechan di tempat saat itu juga.

"Sini, mama ambilin foto kalian berdua."

Haechan meloncat naik ke jok vespa milik Mark, kemudian berpose, siap untuk difoto. Mark memutar bola matanya, namun tersenyum dan melihat ke arah kamera yang dipegang oleh ibu Haechan.

"Have fun ya!" ujar ibu Haechan. Mark menyerahkan helm pada Haechan. "Hati-hati gaunnya." Setelah memastikan gaun Haechan aman, barulah ia menjalankan vespanya menuju gedung tempat prom diadakan.

Sesampainya disana, mereka langsung disambut oleh teman-teman mereka. Banyak yang mengajak berfoto, menari, dan mengobrol membuat Mark dan Haechan harus berpisah di sepanjang acara.

Setelah dioper sana-sini, Mark mengistirahatkan dirinya dengan bersandar di dinding, jauh di belakang orang-orang yang tengah menari di lantai dansa.

"Mark? Yaampun akhirnyaaa…."

Ia tersenyum lega kala Haechan berjalan menghampirinya. Meski poni Haechan sudah lepek, dan sanggulnya sudah agak berantakan, namun tetap tidak mengurangi kecantikannya. Mark memperhatikan fitur wajah gadis itu lamat-lamat. Dari dahinya yang tertutupi poni, alisnya yang terdapat bekas luka jahit, hidungnya yang suka Mark cubit, mata coklatnya, pipinya, bibirnya.

Seperti tersengat listrik, Mark mendorong tubuhnya dari dinding ke posisi tegak. Haechan kaget dengan gerakan Mark yang tiba-tiba itu. "Mark? Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Suara-suara berdengung di dalam kepala Mark. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Mungkin inilah kesempatan yang selama ini ia tunggu-tunggu datangnya.

"Haechan, gua mau ngomong."

Ia menelan ludah. Mata bulat itu terpaku padanya.

"Haechan, gua—"

"Sstt!"

Haechan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir. Jantung Mark berdebar-debar. Banyak pikiran bercampur aduk di dalam kepalanya, membuat Mark merasa mual.

"Ini tuh lagu kesukaan gue!"

Tubuh Mark lemas seketika. Namun Haechan sudah meninggalkannya dan merapat ke panggung. Gadis itu menari sambil tertawa tanpa tahu-menahu akan keadaan Mark saat ini.

Gagal. Gagal lagi.

Namun senyum cerah Haechan di sana mampu melunturkan rasa kecewa yang ia rasakan.

.

.

Pagi itu sangat tentram. Terlalu tentram bagi Mark. Sehingga kegugupannya bertambah berkali lipat. Ia duduk di atas kursi meja makan bersama papa yang ikut menemaninya membuka halaman-halaman koran. Sengaja Mark lambat-lambatkan. Ia tidak siap melihat pengumuman hasil SBMPTN hari ini.

Jari-jarinya menulusuri deretan nama, hingga telunjuknya berhenti pada deret huruf yang membentuk namanya.

"Selamat ya, nak! Papa bangga!"

Mark memeluk papanya sambil tersenyum.

Memberitahu Haechan tentang kabar ini ternyata sangat sulit. "Selamat Markie! Lo tuh jenius! Gue tau lo pasti bisa!" Mark mengangguk sambil tersenyum setengah hati. "Tapi gua takut. Apa gua gak usah ambil ya? gua masuk swasta yang di Jakarta aja."

Haechan kini menghadap ke arah Mark dengan tatapan marah. "Apaan sih lo?!"

"Ada banyak yang _dying to have your position_ , tapi lo kayak gini?"

Wajah Haechan mengernyit. kini gadis itu melipat tangannya di depan dada. Mark menunduk menolak untuk memandang gadis itu.

"Tapi ini di Bandung…" lirih Mark.

"Terus kenapa kalo di Bandung?"

"Jauh.. "

 _Jauh dari lu Chan_

"Deket! Lo masih bisa balik tiap weekend. Ayolah! Masa belum lo jalanin tapi lo udah nyerah duluan?"

Haechan menepuk-nepuk kedua pundak Mark. "Kalo takut kangen, kan bisa FaceTime. Kan lo udah ganti hpbaru." Haechan menyenggol bahunya, membuat Mark tersipu malu. Memangnya dia ganti iPhone demi siapa coba?

Suara klakson mobil yang amat familiar melunturkan senyum di wajah Mark. Matanya membulat, kemudian dengan patah-patah menoleh ke arah Haechan.

Gadis itu tengah mematut dirinya di depan cermin, kemudian buru-buru mengambil sepatu jalannya. "Aduh! Sorry ya Mark. Gue ada janji."

"Lu… balikan sama Jaehyun?"

Haechan menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menghadap Mark. Cengiran lebar terpaut di bibirnya. "Nggak, kita cuma _friendly hangout_. Gak balikan kok!"

Ia hanya diam. Tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Yang jelas dadanya terasa sakit, dan merasa dikhianati.

"Yaudah, duluan ya Markie!" dengan begitu Haechan membuka pintu depan, meninggalkan Mark yang terduduk diam di ruang tamu.

.

.

"Terus lu maunya apa?" tanya Jaemin.

"Dia tuh berhak dapetin cowok yang lebih baik."

"Kalo gitu kenapa gak lu aja?"

Mark menatap Jaemin, lalu terdiam. Gadis itu menghela nafas dan menatap Mark jengah. "Haechan gak butuh cowok _perfect_ , Mark," lalu menatap Mark tepat di matanya. "Selama ini lu terlalu sibuk berbenah diri biar merasa cukup bersanding di sebelah Haechan."

"Jadi jangan salahin Jaehyun karena dia duluan ngasih Haechan apa yang dia butuhin." Gadis itu menepuk pundaknya, bermaksud menguatkan. "Cinta, Mark."

.

.

Jauh dari Haechan akan mempermudah proses _Move On_ , pikirnya. Sejauh ini semua berjalan lancar. Mark fokus dengan kuliahnya, fokus beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru. Setelah merasa nyaman, ia mulai mengikuti klub basket, bergabung di band lagi, dan banyak kesibukan lainnya yang membuat ia lupa.

Diantara kesibukannya itu, ia menemukan sosok yang kini menyumbang sebagian warna pada hari-harinya di Bandung. Jungwoo namanya. Mahasiswi Fakultas Teknik Mesin dan Dirgantara. Gadis yang ia harap mampu membantunya bangkit, dan ada di setiap jalan yang ia ambil.

Semua berjalan mulus. Sesuai dengan harapan Mark. Setahun berlalu, dua tahun, tiga tahun, kemudian tahun-tahun kemudian. Ia berhasil melupakan Haechan. Kontak mereka hanya sebatas sahabat. Ia sudah mulai lupa dengan perasaan membuncah, kupu-kupu di perut, dan segala rasa menggelitik kulit saat bersama Haechan. Selama itu, Mark berhasil benar-benar hanya sahabat dengan Haechan.

Namun tidak selamanya ia bisa terus mengelak. Malam itu ia tengah berada di perjalan pulang dari makan malam bersama Jungwoo. Seusai acara perayaan atas diterimanya ia di sebuah perusahaan. Yang dihadiri Haechan, Jaehyun, serta ia dan Jungwoo tentunya. Jungwoo duduk di sebelah Mark, sibuk dengan ponselnya. Mark juga tengah berkonsentrasi pada jalanan. Jungwoo melepas pandangannya pada ponsel, kemudian menatap Mark. "Kamu sama Echan lucu banget ya? bisa gitu cowok cewek sahabatan seawet kalian?" Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Setelahnya Jungwoo terkekeh sambil kembali menggeser layar ponselnya. Ia pikir gadis itu hanya memberi komentar _random_. Lagipula Haechan dan Jungwoo sudah sering bertemu dan sudah saking akrab. Jadi Mark tidak berpikiran macam-macam.

"Selama itu, kamu gak ada rasa?"

Tangan Mark yang memegang setir mobil terpeleset menyebabkan mobil oleng. Namun Mark mampu mengendalikannya lagi. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. "Mark, pinggirin dulu mobilnya." Tanpa berkata apapun, ia menuruti permintaan Jungwoo untuk meminggirkan mobilnya.

Setelah mobil berhenti, Jungwoo mengecilkan volume radio. Gadis itu membuka sabuk pengamannya, lalu helaan nafas terdengar.

"Kenapa? Kok kamu kayaknya kaget?"

Mark menghadap Jungwoo. "Nggak," gelengnya pelan. "Cuma, kenapa tiba-tiba nanya gitu?" ujar Mark dengan suara lembut.

Jungwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar. Mark merasa bersalah. "Aku udah lama bareng sama kamu, Mark. Aku cukup mengenal kamu."

Mark mengalihkan tatapannya ke depan. "Boleh aku tanya sekali lagi?" tanya Jungwoo pelan. Mark mengangguk untuk mempersilakan gadis itu bertanya. "Apa kamu masih punya rasa sama Echan?"

Pertanyaan ini lagi. Mark lelah menjawab pertanyaan ini. Baik yang ditanyakan orang lain kepadanya, atau yang ditanyakan diri sendiri. "Perasaan itu udah gak ada lagi, Jungwoo. Itu dulu."

"Terus kenapa?" Kini mata Jungwoo berair. "Kenapa kamu gak bisa jawab waktu mereka tanyain kapan kita ke jenjang serius?"

Mark mengusap wajahnya. "Karena kita memang belum tau, kita belum siap."

"Aku siap kok. Kamunya aja yang gak akan pernah siap," potong Jungwoo.

"Sampai kapan, Mark? Sampai kapan kamu mau lari terus? Kapan aku selesai jadi pelarianmu?" Jungwoo menatap dalam-dalam menembus jiwa Mark. "Selama ini aku mikir aku pasti bisa ngalahin Echan. Kamu pasti akan menerima dan bisa mencintai aku. Tapi ternyata, selamanya aku gak bisa menang."

"Maaf Mark, tapi aku gak sanggup," Jungwoo menarik nafas dalam-dalam seraya mengelap air mata yang berjatuhan di pipinya. "Haechan terlalu banyak ngambil porsi di hati kamu."

Sisa perjalanan mereka lewati dalam diam. Jungwoo turun dari mobil Mark tanpa berkata apa-apa. Mark menatap tubuh Jungwoo yang menghilang dari balik pintu kayu rumahnya. Malam itu, terakhir kalinya ia bertemu dengan Jungwoo. Kisah mereka berdua terpaksa ditutup.

.

.

Dini hari Mark terbangun dengan perasaan mengganjal di dada. Semalam ia tidur di bagasi mobilnya ditemani para bintang. Ia mengeratkan selimutnya hingga di atas dagu. Ditatapnya bintang-bintang itu yang hampir pudar. Ia merindukan Haechan.

"Kangen Haechan," bisiknya pada sang bintang.

Bertahun-tahun mencoba melupakan perasaannya pada Haechan. secara tidak sengaja Mark juga mengikis interaksinya pada Haechan. Kini ia tahu semua itu sia-sia, dan perasaan itu jelas masih ada, mengapa masih mengelak? Padahal ia lelah menjadi seorang pengecut. Sampai kapan ia mau terus dilanda dilema yang mengerak di dalam hati.

Ia masih takut. Ketakutan itu semakin besar tiap harinya. Tidak pernah hilang, terus membuat gelisah. Satu-satunya cara untuk mengenyahkan ketakutan itu adalah dengan menghadapinya.

Maka dari itu, di hari Sabtu yang cerah, Mark dan Haechan bertemu di sebuah kafe. Mark menghembuskan nafas gugup saat Haechan duduk di seberangnya. Gadis itu menampilkan senyum menawan yang selalu membuat Mark bertekuk lutut.

"Apa kabar?" tanya mereka berbarengan. Mark tertawa disusul oleh Haechan, menyibak canggung yang awalnya menyelimuti keduanya. "Oh iya Mark, gue mau ngasih tau lo sesuatu!" Haechan berkata dengan wajah berseri-serinya. "Eh samaan dong? Gua juga ada yang mau diomongin."

Haechan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian ia menjulurkan jemarinya, dimana salah satu jari tersebut tersemat cincin berlian yang cantik. "Jaehyun dan gue mau nikah! Seminggu yang lalu dia ngelamar gue!"

Melihat perubahan drastis di wajah Mark membuat Haechan bingung. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya, kemudian mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Mark. "Mark? Mark?" panggilnya berulang-ulang.

Mark menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kemudian memasang senyum lebar. " _Congratulations_!" ujarnya dengan suara pecah. Matanya tak lepas dari cincin di jari Haechan. Benda tersebut bersinar mengejek Mark. "Gua seneng banget denger kabar ini dari lu. Gua berharap yang terbaik buat lu berdua. Semoga lancar sampai hari H!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu kerongkongannya berubah kering. Ia buru-buru menegak minumannya. Sekaligus meredakan detak jantungnya yang hampir meledak.

Haechan memberikan tatapan itu. Tatapan yang selalu membuat Mark gagal marah padanya. " _Thank you_. Lo emang sahabat terbaik gue!"

Sakit. Memang sakit.

"Oh iya, tadi lo mau cerita apa ke gue?" Haechan bertanya seraya memasang senyum lebar. Mark tahu diri bahwa kabar yang akan ia bawa ini hanya akan menghancurkan senyum manis milik gadis itu. Jadi ia menarik nafas sambil menahan sesak di dada, kemudian tersenyum tulus. "Nggak, gua sebenernya cuma mau ketemu lu aja. Udah hampir sebulan kita gak ketemu. Gua kangen." Setidaknya yang ini dia berkata jujur.

Haechan menelisik wajah mark, seolah mencari suatu pertanda. Namun gadis itu menyerah sebelum Mark tersadar. "Oh iya, kita udah lama gak _catch up_. Kalo gitu kita ngobrol-ngobrol aja."

.

.

Sekarang apa? pikirnya. Sudah terlambat, ya kan? Sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi bagi Mark. Mungkin kesempatannya sudah dulu sekali, saat Haechan pertama kali menyapanya. Mungkin saat ia dan Haechan keterima di SMA favorit. Mungkin saat acara _Promnight_ di sekolah. Mungkin juga saat ia berpelukan dengan Haechan di hari keberangkatannya ke Bandung.

Sudah banyak sekali kesempatan yang terbuang percuma. Barusan ia sudah membuang satu kesempatan lagi di dalam kafe itu. Apakah setelah ini ia akan pulang sambil mengutuki diri sendiri? Tidak! Mark tidak akan membiarkan kesempatan terakhir ini lolos dari genggamannya. _Ayo, Mark, ayo_.

"Echan!"

Haechan menoleh. Dibaliknya badan menjadi berhadap-hadapan dengan Mark. Nafas Mark tercekat. Haechan, dengan helai rambut terbang terbawa angin sore serta kulit _tan_ -nya berkilau keemasan, menatapnya dengan teduh.

Ia tersadar akan sesuatu. Meskipun bukan lagi perasaan meledak-ledak, bukan lagi perasaan kupu-kupu di perut, bukan lagi perasaan yang menyengat di permukaan kulit. Cinta itu berubah menjadi semudah bernafas, senatural darah yang mengaliri tubuhnya, sesering detak jantung yang menghidupinya, sehangat suhu tubuhnya. Ia mencintai dengan seluruh hidupnya. Ia _cinta mati_ pada Haechan.

Semua itu memberikannya kekuatan. Bibir Mark melengkung membentuk sebuah senyum lembut yang Haechan tidak pernah lihat sebelumnya.

"Gua cinta sama lu, Chan." Ujar Mark dengan mantap. "Selama 12 tahun, gua cinta mati sama lu, Chan."

Dilihatnya Haechan terdiam, menatap kosong ke arahnya. "Lo egois, Mark," bisik Haechan lemah.

"Lo gak pernah dewasa, ya? selalu kekanakan. Lo pikir cinta itu hal yang main-main, hah?"

Air mata mulai jatuh perlahan dari mata gadis itu. cepat-cepat Haechan berjalan ke arah mobilnya. Tidak mempedulikan teriakan-teriakan Mark yang memanggil namanya. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil, mengunci pintunya, dan menyalakan mesin. Mark menggedor-gedor jendela mobilnya, namun Haechan masa bodoh. Ia tetap menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi Mark dan pernyataan cintanya.

.

.

Haechan mengunci diri di kamar sesaat setelah sampai. Kemudian ia membiarkan apa yang ditahannya tadi tumpah ruah. Diabaikan panggilan telpon dari ponselnya itu dan memilih untuk menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

Kenapa Mark begitu egois? Tanyanya dalam hati. Kenapa Mark tidak memikirkan perasaannya juga?

Bertahun-tahun Haechan memendam perasaannya pada Mark. Terus-terusan mendoktrin diri bahwa rasa itu hanyalah naksir cinta monyet anak SMP. Berusaha mengikhlaskan saat Mark mulai berpacaran dengan beda-beda cewek di SMA. Disaat ia sudah menerima perannya yang hanya sebagai sahabat Mark, dan ketika ia sudah membuka hatinya untuk Jaehyun, Mark datang menyatakan cinta bodohnya.

Haechan sudah hampir sampai menuju akhir cerita bahagianya, namun Mark datang dengan segala keegoisannya. Haechan benci Mark.

Beberapa jam setelah air matanya habis, Haechan bangkit dari kasur. Matanya perih akibat terlalu keras menangis. Ia berjalan menuju pojok kamarnya, dimana ia menggantung bermacam-macam foto. Ia mengusap pigura yang membingkai foto-foto tersebut, kemudian beralih melihat foto-foto berbingkai putih yang ada di atas meja riasnya.

Haechan menghela nafas keras-keras, kemudian ia menggeret sebuah kardus besar. Pada akhirnya ia harus memilih. Salah satu diantaranya harus ia akhiri.

.

.

Haechan berdiri canggung di depan rumah Jaehyun. Tangannya mengambang di udara hendak memencet bel, namun dirinya belum siap. Ia menjatuhkan tangannya kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Baru setelah ia meyakinkan diri sekali lagi, pintu depan sudah dibuka oleh sang empunya rumah.

"Masuk," ujar Jaehyun dengan senyum kalem yang biasanya ia tunjukkan. Haechan membuntuti tuan rumah dari belakang dengan kepala terus menunduk. Perasaan bersalah kian membesar pada setiap langkahnya memasuki kediaman Jung.

"Aku udah tau," Ujar Jaehyun saat mereka berdua duduk di sofa. "Dari aku kenal kalian berdua, aku udah tau." Haechan memainkan cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya. "Aku melamar kamu jadi kekasih hidupku karena aku udah merelakan hidupku ada di bawah bayang-bayang Mark seumur hidup. Sangking cintanya aku sama kamu, Haechan."

Omongan Jaehyun berikutnya membuat Haechan susah mengendalikan emosinya. "Maaf aku egois karena aku menghalangi kamu buat sama dia."

Haechan mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Aku yang minta maaf. Aku gak bisa ngelepas kalian berdua." Jaehyun tertawa kecil. "Kayak mau lebaran aja, maaf-maafan segala." Haechan meringis, mengapresiasi usaha Jaehyun melunturkan suasana tidak enak di antara mereka berdua.

Kemudian Haechan melepaskan cincin di jarinya dengan hati-hati. Pria itu menatap Haechan. Ada kebesaran hati yang terlampau besar saat ia melihat cincin itu terlepas dari jari kekasih yang dipilihnya untuk menjalani hidup.

"Jae, aku minta maaf."

Cincin yang sudah terlepas dari jari Haechan itu kini berpindah tangan. Ditatapnya cincin itu sambil tersenyum ikhlas. "Aku harap kamu bahagia, Haechan," Bisiknya.

.

.

Malam itu Mark meratap di balkon apartemennya. Melihat langit yang sama mendungnya dengan suasana hatinya selama tiga hari ini. Ia mereka ulang adegan dimana ia menyatakan cintanya pada Haechan beberapa hari lalu. Tetapi kenapa masih terasa mengganjal? Bukannya lega, malah semakin memberatkannya.

Apalagi Haechan tidak bisa dihubungi. Mungkin semua akses atas dirinya ke gadis itu sudah diblokir. Jadi begini kisah akhirnya? Mark menyesal. Andai ia bisa menarik kembali kata-kata itu.

Ditengah lamunannya, ia dikejutkan dengan suara teriakan seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Ia celingukan mencari-cari sumber suara. Lalu terhenti tepat di balkon seberang.

"Mark!" seru orang tersebut. "Sori gue lupa kamar apartemen lo nomor berapa!" teriaknya. "Tunggu bentar! Jangan kemana-mana!"

Mark melongo. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya. Meyakinkan diri jika sosok yang dilihatnya barusan itu nyata. Saat ia membuka mata, sosok itu sudah menghilang dari balkon seberang. Mark kini berdiri dengan tidak yakin. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Diam? Samperin balik? Atau nyiapin makanan kayak mau menyambut tamu?

Sebelum ia memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukan, bel apartemennya berbunyi. Mark berbalik, melangkah perlahan dengan jantung berdebar kencang. "Sebentar!" teriaknya sedikit bergetar.

Dibukanya pintu perlahan hingga menampilkan sosok Haechan. "Hai Mark!" Gadis itu tersenyum ceria, tidak tahu jika tangan mark gemetar memegang gagang pintu. "Echan?" bisiknya. Gadis itu mengangguk. Meyakinkan Mark bahwa sosoknya bukan ilusi. "Boleh masuk?" tanyanya. mark mengangguk mempersilakan.

Sesaat setelah Haechan berada di dalam apartemen Mark, mereka berdua berdiri dalam canggung.

"Gua minta maaf!"

"Gue juga cinta sama lo!"

Mata keduanya membulat, kemudian mereka berdua terdiam. Semburat kemerahan menjalar dari leher Mark menuju ujung kupingnya. Sedangkan Haechan menunduk, menatap lantai.

"Pernikahan lu? Jaehyun?" tanya mark hampir tersedak ludah sendiri. Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Gue gak jadi nikah sama Jaehyun."

"Kenapa?" bisik Mark.

Haechan mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian menatap Mark. Bibirnya membentuk seutas senyum hangat. "Karena gue cinta mati sama sahabat gue sendiri."

Perasaan hangat menjalar di sekujur tubuh Mark. Bibirnya tergerak otomatis membentuk senyum lebar. Diraihnya pelan-pelan tubuh Haechan ke dalam dekapan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, namun dia masa bodoh. Biar Haechan rasakan detakan jantung yang menggila karena ialah penyebabnya.

"Beneran kan? gak boong kan?" bisiknya.

Kepala Haechan menggeleng pelan di dalam pelukan Mark. "Beneran. Aku serius."

"Coba bilang lagi?"

"Aku cinta sama kamu, Mark."

Tubuh mereka mengayun pelan. Menari dalam senandung hening malam. Mark mengecupi pucuk kepala Haechan. "Echan, nikah yuk?" Bisik Mark pada surai Haechan. Gadis itu merenggangkan pelukan mereka. Wajahnya setengah kaget, setengah bingung. "Hah? Buru-buru banget?" Dikecupnya ujung hidung Haechan, sehingga hidung itu mengkerut lucu.

"Aku kan udah mencintaimu seumur hidupku. Buat apa nunggu-nunggu lagi?"

Haechan terkikik geli, kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mark. "Gombal," bisiknya. Mark mempertemukan wajah mereka di tengah-tengah, kemudian mengecup bibir Haechan sambil tersenyum.

Mulai sekarang, saat Mark membuka mata dan menutup mata, akan selalu ada Haechan.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

* * *

Hello!

akhirnya saya hadir lagi untuk menuntaskan hutang saya T_T

it was an enoyable journey to write this fiction. I hope you enjoy it as much as i do!

maaf saya banyak kekurangan, baik dalam tata bahasa, tanda baca, maupun keseluruhan isi cerita. Maaf kalau beberapa scene kurang nendang. i tried as hard as i can.

Oh iya, kan fiksi ini terinspirasi dari film Teman Tapi Menikah. Nah, namanya terinspirasi, gak semua adegan saya masukin disini. sisanya murni dari otak saya hehehehe.

so, farewell, i guess? see you guys in another chaptered-story!

mucho love,

rusa


End file.
